


statistically, i'm a dumper

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 32 die alle im canon vorkommen und dennoch vermutlich keine sau interessieren!!, 32 nebencharaktere, Canon Compliant, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, aber es ist roger davies dating historie, das hier ist so self-indulgent i am so sorry, eddie & jarrett haben eine qpr, es ist nicht wichtig für die fic aber für mich, fic funktioniert auch als trivia quiz, historiographie, intratextuelle referenzen aber auf meine eigenen fics, quasi 30 meet cutes oder so in einem, rated t for extensive talking about sex without ever any sex happening, wikia hat behauptet er heißt mervyn also heißt er in meiner fic mervyn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Statistisch gesehen ist Roger Davies jemand, der andere Leute verlässt. Nicht, weil er selbst nie verlassen worden wäre, sondern weil er nur immer sehr gut darin gewesen ist, zu wissen, wann eine Beziehung ihren Zenit überschritten hat.(eventual 1 tiny glimps Perogiver, aber halt echt nicht genug, um den Tag zu rechtfertigen.)Testimony von d. zum Plot dieser Geschichte:Klingt nach einer ganz schlechten Idee.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Everyone, Roger Davies/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	statistically, i'm a dumper

**Author's Note:**

> **für** [vermis](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Vermis), die ich sehr liebe und die das hier sehr verdient hat <3 (es ist endlich vollbracht!!!! alles gute zum geburtstag!!!)
> 
> **danke** auch an [chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilo/pseuds/Aurora) fürs anschreien lassen und das date mit helbert, das so sonst niemals existiert hätte.
> 
> **inspiriert durch:** [what‘s your number?](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_perfekte_Ex) (lohnt sich nicht, ist kein guter film)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _statistically, i’m a dumper, but it’s not like i’ve never been dumped._  
>  _i’ve just been really good at knowing when to get out._  
> [#191](https://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=310119#t310119)
> 
> **CN: Alkohol, dub-con, Essen (erwähnt), Fremdgehen, Gewalt (referenziert), Krieg (impliziert), Sex (impliziert, referenziert, diskutiert), Ungesunde Bewältigungsmechanismen (impliziert)**
> 
> mehr zu den content notes in den end notes (stelle auch gern editierte versionen ohne cn zur verfügung, just hmu)

Eigentlich hat er nie darüber nachgedacht, mit wie vielen Menschen er in seinem Leben geschlafen hat. Es ist nie wichtig gewesen. Nun, bis er in der Londoner U-Bahn sitzt, sich gelangweilt umsieht und dann feststellt, dass neben ihm auf dem Sitz eine Zeitschrift liegt, die aussieht, als würde sie nur absoluten Unsinn enthalten. (Eigentlich ist es auch dann nicht _wichtig_. Es kommt ihm nur zum allerersten Mal in den Sinn, darüber nachzudenken.)

Vielleicht ein bisschen unverhältnismäßig neugierig greift er nach dem Heft und blättert darin herum, immer nur auf die Titel und höchstens noch die Untertitel zu schauen (nun gut, manchmal sieht er sich auch die Bilder an und ein paar Mal erwischt er sich sogar, dass er bei den hervorgehobenen Zitaten, die neben den Artikeln selbst noch einmal fett abgedruckt sind, hängen bleibt und den Kopf schüttelt), bis er auf einen reißerischen Text stößt, der verkündet, dass eine Frau in ihrem Leben im Durchschnitt zehn Komma fünf Geschlechtspartner hat; Statistiken würden ebenfalls ersichtlich machen, dass eine Frau mit mehr als zwanzig Sexualpartnern nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, einen Mann zu finden, mit dem sie häuslich werden könne. 

Roger schnaubt halb amüsiert auf und zieht den Blick einer älteren Frau auf sich, die neben ihm sitzt, gerade die graue Ferse einer Socke strickt und nun ebenfalls einen Blick in sein Magazin wirft. Dann gibt sie ihm mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und einem nicht sehr freundlichen gemurmelten Kommentar zu verstehen, dass sie seine Meinung teilt. Er lächelt sie an.

Aber er kann sich, obwohl ihm klar ist, dass es sich bei dem Artikel nur um reißerischen Nonsens handelt, nicht davon abhalten, darüber nachzudenken, in welche der Kategorien ( _Heiratsmaterial oder nicht_ ) er nach Ansicht des Zeitschriftenartikelschreibenden denn gehören würde.

  


* * *

  


_Geküsst_ hat Roger so viele Menschen, dass er wahrscheinlich gar keine Liste darüber anfertigen könnte, selbst wenn er es wollte. (Er kann sich daran erinnern, wie er bei den Feierlichkeiten um Voldemorts Tod – die nur zwei lächerlich kurze und erleichternde Tage angedauert hatten, bevor alle nach Hause gegangen waren, um ihre Wunden zu lecken und ihre Verluste zu betrauern – irgendwann so betrunken gewesen ist, dass es gar keine Rolle mehr gespielt hat, wer in seinem Schoß saß oder in wessen Schoß er saß, solange er nur das Hoch des Sieges auskosten konnte, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen, weil sich jemand _mehr_ von ihm erhoffen könnte. Und beim besten Willen, von einigen hat er nicht einmal den Namen erfahren, weil es auch vollkommen egal gewesen ist.) 

Die Frage danach, mit wem er geschlafen hat, ist immer noch keine leicht beantwortbare, aber immerhin ist er sich _ziemlich sicher_ , dass er sich an jeden erinnert, mit dem er jemals Sex gehabt hat. (Also, er _glaubt_ , dass er sich ziemlich sicher ist. Die Siegesfeierlichkeiten waren nicht unbedingt immer feierlich für ihn.) Außerdem ist Roger auch ziemlich sicher, dass Oralsex nicht in die Kategorie gehört, um die er sich hier kümmern will. (Sonst könnte es vielleicht doch noch zu einem Problem werden.)

  


* * *

  


Roger zieht ein kleines Notizbuch aus seiner Tasche und schlägt irgendeine Seite auf, dann schreibt er ordentlich _Personen, mit denen ich geschlafen habe_ oben direkt unter den Rand, was ihn sich ein wenig pathologisch fühlen lässt. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, denn selbst wenn er den Satz durchstreichen oder die Seite heraustrennen würde, wüsste _er_ ja immer noch, dass er diesen Satz geschrieben hat.

Darunter schreibt er gleich die ersten Namen, die ihm in den Kopf kommen.

Katie Bell war die erste Person, mit der er jemals geschlafen hatte. Das hatte sie jedoch nie erfahren, weil er zu nervös und zu ängstlich gewesen ist, vor ihr zuzugeben, dass er noch Jungfrau war und vielleicht nicht so viel Ahnung hatte, wie sie von ihm zu erwarten schien. Und als er seine Nervosität endlich überwunden hatte, war es irgendwie auch egal gewesen, ob sie es nun wusste oder nicht. – Vielleicht hätte er sich mit ihr verabreden wollen, doch Katie kam diesen Überlegungen zuvor und machte früh klar, dass sie sich auf ihre Quidditchkarriere konzentrieren wollte und sie, wäre sie an Trivialem wie Rendezvous und Romantik interessiert, versuchen würde Oliver Wood auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, weil Roger vielleicht gar nicht verstehen könnte. (Roger konnte verstehen. Sowohl ihre Infatuation mit Quidditch als auch Oliver Wood. Aber er widersprach ihr nicht, denn wie schrecklich unhöflich wäre es, einen Menschen auf seine Gefühle hin zu debattieren?)

Lucian Bole war der erste Kerl, mit dem Roger jemals über wilde Knutschereien und Fummeleien hinaus intim wurde und, die Wahrheit darf nicht verschwiegen werden, es war schrecklich. Roger hatte keine Ahnung und Lucian hatte sie eigentlich auch nicht, ihre Köpfe stießen aneinander, Rogers Fingernägel kratzten über empfindliche Stellen, über die niemals gekratzt werden durfte, und frühzeitiger Samenergruss durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Lucian nahm es mit Humor, was es letztendlich doch zu einem Erfolg machte, mit dem Roger zu Anfang nicht gerechnet hatte. Vielleicht hätte Lucian einem Rendezvous mit Roger zugestimmt, Roger wäre dem nicht per se abgeneigt gewesen, aber Roger verspürte auch nicht dieses Treiben in sich, an Lucian festzuhalten und ihn auf einem Level kennenzulernen, das Rogers unerfahrener Meinung nach notwendig wäre, eine glückliche und gesunde Beziehung zu führen. Roger war fünfzehn und die ganze Welt stand ihm offen.

Einen Teil dieser Welt zeigte ihm Gabriel Truman, der Roger mit ins Vertrauensschülerbad nahm, das Roger damit zum allerersten Mal betrat. Ausgelöst wurde dieses beinahe schon Abenteuer, weil Roger auf ihn zugegangen war, um ihm zu sagen, dass er Rogers Meinung nach im dritten Schuljahr vollkommen zu Recht einen Streit mit diesem Ravenclawvertrauensschüler, dessen Namen ihm nicht mehr einfallen wollte, begonnen hätte: Bridget Wenlock _müsse_ einfach ein Hufflepuff gewesen sein. – Das letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte, war, dass ihm diese Aussage ein Bad in Zweisamkeit einbringen würde. Er hatte lediglich etwas laut ausgesprochen, dass ihm zwei Jahre lang hinten auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte. Gabriel war bestimmt und Gabriel wusste, was er wollte, was ihn nicht nur zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht hatte, sondern auch ins Gespräch für den Posten des Schulsprechers gebracht hatte. Und dieselbe kühle Bestimmtheit hatte Roger ins Visier genommen und gefragt, ob sie das bei Gelegenheit noch einmal wiederholen wollen. (Roger lächelte und Roger nickte und Roger fragte sich, wie er sich nur immer wieder in solche Situationen brachte.) 

Eddie Carmichael teilte sich den Schlafsaal mit Roger und zwei anderen Jungen ihres Jahrganges. Im ersten Moment klang so eine Situation natürlich mehr abschreckend als anziehend, aber Roger hatte schon immer ausprobieren wollen, wie laut eins tatsächlich sein müsste, um die Schlafenden im Zimmer zu wecken, im unwahrscheinlichen Falle, dass eins vergäße, einen _Silencio_ über das Bett zu sprechen. Überraschender Weise: Gar nicht mal so laut. Roger würde Jarretts angewiderten Aufschrei wahrscheinlich nie vergessen – und auch nicht das Gelächter, in das sie anschließend ausgebrochen waren. Eddie und Roger gingen freundschaftlich ihrer Wege, oder zumindest ging Roger davon aus, dass sie das getan hatten.

  


* * *

  


Ihm entgeht natürlich nicht, dass Katie bisher das einzige Mädchen ist, das auf seiner Liste steht, als er Kenneth Towler und Cormac McLaggen darauf schreibt, aber es ist schließlich nicht Rogers Verdienst, dass die Zaubererwelt mit lediglich einer Handvoll Frauen erschaffen wurde. Würde Roger an eine Gottheit glauben, dann könnte Roger zumindest eine sexistische Schlagseite attestieren, so muss Roger wohl einfach akzeptieren, dass die Zaubererwelt ein schrecklich ungerechter Ort ist. – Nichtsdestotrotz hat er Kenneth und Cormac nicht ohne Grund gleichzeitig auf seine Liste geschrieben. Es war mehr Zufall, als dass es wirklich jemand von ihnen geplant hätte. Cormac und er waren draußen, knutschend im Quidditchfeld, und wurden von weichem Gras gekitzelt, als Kenneth mehr oder minder in sie stolperte. Erst war es peinlich, dann ein bisschen seltsam, schlussendlich ganz okay und zwischendrin war es sogar ganz weltentrückend.

  


* * *

  


Er hat sechs Namen auf seiner Liste stehen und er hat noch nicht einmal den Zeitraum seines fünften und sechsten Schuljahres abgedeckt. Lediglich die ersten Male, die unangenehmen und peinlichen ersten Male, bei denen Roger noch nicht gewusst hat, was eigentlich getan werden sollte, wenn eins es tut, und bei denen er auch noch nicht gewusst hat, was ihm eigentlich gefällt, wenn es mit ihm getan wird. – Das erste Mal, das tatsächlich eindrücklich war und ihm so etwas wie eine Richtung für seine Bedürfnisse gab, war am _Anfang_ seines sechsten Schuljahres gewesen.

  


* * *

  


Cedric Diggory war schön und dafür bekannt, so prüde zu sein wie Roger promiskuitiv. (Nicht, dass Roger _tatsächlich_ promiskuitiv oder Cedric _tatsächlich_ prüde gewesen wäre; das sind Begriffe, die Roger lose und ohne Wertung benutzt, und die er definitiv nicht laut aussprechen sollte, weil andere Menschen die negativen Konnotationen der Wörter nicht ausblenden können, und er möchte weder sich noch Cedric in Verlegenheit bringen.)

Cedric fragte Roger nach einem Rendezvous, recht leise und mit ganz roten Wangen. Er nestelte mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand am Saum seines linken Ärmels herum und wagte es kaum, Roger anzusehen. Roger lächelte ihn an, denn wie hätte er anders gekonnt, bei Cedric Diggory in all seiner nervösen Schönheit direkt vor ihm.

„Natürlich“, hatte Roger gesagt, „natürlich geh‘ ich mit Dir aus.“

Sie gingen zweimal aus miteinander, bevor Roger Cedric kurz vor dem Eingang zu den Hufflepuff-Räumlichkeiten sanft, aber bestimmt, gegen die Wand beförderte und ihn küsste.

Und wenn Cedric eine Sache war, dann war es ganz gewiss nicht prüde. _Bei Merlin_ , Roger hätte nie erwartet, dass Cedric Diggory von allen Menschen derjenige wäre, der bei ihrer ersten Knutscherei (und _junge_ , was das für eine Knutscherei war! Roger werden davon heute noch die Knie schwach) das Steuer rumreißen und vor ihm auf die Knie gehen würde. Es war ein phantastischer Orgasmus; vielleicht, weil Roger zum allerersten Mal nicht die Initiative ergreifen musste. (Denn so sehr er auch die Gesellschaft von Lucian und Eddie und Gabriel und, und, und genossen hatte: Sie alle hatten ihm das Tempo überlassen.)

Wie zu hoffen, aber nicht zu erwarten, war, verlief der Sex zwischen ihnen genauso, wie Roger es sich vorgestellt hatte: Cedric beförderte ihn mit überhaupt nicht subtiler Dominanz in den Oblivion. 

Das Ganze brach ab, als Cedric Cho zum Weihnachtsball zusagte und Roger Fleur dazu überredete, ihn zu begleiten. (Cedric war wohl mehr so der _ein Geschlechtspartner gleichzeitig_ -Mensch und das war in Ordnung so.)

  


* * *

  


Fleur Delacour war eine kurze und unbefriedigende Sache, weil sie ungefähr so sehr von ihm vereinnahmt war wie er von ihr. _Gar nicht._ (Sie war wunderschön und er würde niemals abstreiten, dass er sich viel zu viele Male von ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Charme hatte ablenken lassen; aber sie war nicht das, was er sich erträumt hatte; sie war zu weich und überhaupt ohne Ecken und Kanten. Sie war _perfekt_ ; aber nicht für ihn.)

  


* * *

  


So etwas Ähnliches spielte sich auch mit Patricia Stimpson ab, die Roger vielleicht nie ins Visier genommen hätte, wenn sie nicht am Anfang des siebenten Schuljahres plötzlich neben ihm gesessen und ihn schüchtern, jedoch mit einer gewissen Koketterie angelächelt hätte. (Normalerweise interessiert er sich nicht für die Schüchternen, weil er immer ein wenig befürchtet, sich aufzudrängen, aber Patricias süßes Lächeln hatte ihn gefangen genommen.)

Als sie allerdings endlich soweit waren, traute Patricia sich nichts, weil sie sich im Ravenclaw-Jungenschlafsaal befanden und sie immer Angst hatte, dass jemand hereinkäme und sie erwischen könnte, obwohl er ihr immer wieder wahrheitsgemäß versicherte, dass niemand kommen würde, weil alle seine Zimmerkameraden über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren waren. Inzwischen denkt er, dass sie sich auch nicht getraut hätte, ihn anzufassen oder die Initiative zu ergreifen, wenn sie noch alleiner gewesen wären. Doch auch seine immerwährenden Versicherungen, dass sie jederzeit aufhören könnten, ohne dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändern würde, trafen lediglich auf sichere Erwiderungen, dass das ganz und gar nicht in ihrem Sinne sei.

Sie weinte still schluchzend, als er sich nicht noch einmal mit ihr treffen wollte. (Er hasst sich ein bisschen sehr dafür.)

  


* * *

  


Cassius Warrington war ganz anders. Er war kantig und riesengroß und seine Hände waren rau wie Arbeiterhände, obwohl er wahrscheinlich noch nie in seinem Leben gearbeitet hatte. Er lächelte nie und seine Küsse waren trocken und hart, aber nach Fleur und Patricia genau das, was Roger gebraucht hatte.

Es war ein einziges Mal, dass sie sich nachts nach einem Spiel von Ravenclaw und Slytherin wiedertrafen und es laut und unbequem und nass auf dem Spielfeld taten. (Es war nur ein einziges Mal, wenn man die viel zu vielen Male nicht mitzählt, die Roger in den Umkleidekabinen unter der Dusche gekniet hat, während gigantische Hände an seinen Haaren zogen und er jedes Stöhnen herunterschlucken musste. Manchmal denkt er noch daran, wie gut sich Cassius‘ Schwanz in seinem Mund und die schmerzhaften Hände an seinem Kopf angefühlt haben.)

  


* * *

  


Den elften Platz auf Rogers Liste nimmt Peregrine Derrick, der viel zu süß und lieb und verliebt war, ein. (Und mehr will er über Peregrine eigentlich auch nicht nachdenken, weil er sich ziemlich sicher ist, noch nie jemanden gesehen zu haben, der so dicke Krokodilstränen geweint hat, nachdem er abserviert worden ist. Roger hat sich so schlecht gefühlt – noch schlechter als bei Patricia –, dass er tatsächlich überlegt hat, Peregrine zu versichern, dass sie zusammen sein können, nur damit der zu weinen aufhört. Aber das wäre nicht fair gewesen, weder für Roger noch für Peregrine. Also hat Roger ihm nur umständlich über den Rücken gestreichelt und versucht, nicht der größte Arsch auf diesem Planeten zu sein.)

(Aber jetzt denkt er manchmal, dass Peregrine ihm vielleicht gutgetan hätte; dass er gut für Peregrine hätte sein können. Vielleicht wären sie immer noch zusammen, wenn Roger nur Peregrines Gefühle erwidert hätte.)

  


* * *

  


Seine erste _Beziehung_ führte Roger mit Amanda Eekins, mit der er bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich finden ließ, knutschte.

Sie war eine hübsche Hufflepuff mit großartigem Charakter und beachtlichen Quidditchfähigkeiten; sie war clever und ambitioniert, sie wusste über die unmöglichsten Dinge Bescheid und konnte die nettesten Grimassen schneiden, und sie küsste ihm bei ihrem Date in Madam Puddifoot‘s Tea Shop am Valentinstag den Verstand aus dem Kopf. (Gut, die Szene, die Cho Chang Harry Potter machte, war der generellen Stimmung vielleicht nicht zuträglich, aber Amandas schlammbraune Augen, ihre terrakottafarbene Haut, die trotz der kalten Wintermonate noch immer wie warmer, trockener Lehm aussah, und ihre wilden, schwarzen Locken zogen ihn so schnell wieder in ihren Bann, dass er keinen Gedanken mehr an Cho verschwendete.)

Manchmal, wenn ihr Stundenplan es erlaubte, verbrachte sie ihre Zeit auf der Tribüne, während Roger mit seinem Team trainierte. Sie widmete sich ihren Hausaufgaben, doch wenn sie den Blick nach oben wandte und seinen Blick einfing, lächelte sie ihn so strahlend an, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als sein Herz immer noch ein bisschen stärker an sie zu verlieren. Und wenn er sich auf die Tribüne setzte, um ihr beim Training zuzusehen, erwiderte sie jedes seiner Lächeln mit einem ihrer eigenen. – Manchmal verabredeten sie sich auch dafür, Slytherin oder Gryffindor bei ihren Trainings zu beobachten (was sich ohne Oliver Wood, der Roger davonjagte, sehr viel einfacher gestaltete) und Versuche zu wagen, deren Strategien zu durchschauen. Doch letztendlich verbrachten sie mehr Zeit damit, auf den obersten Rängen zu knutschen, als hätten sie sich seit ewig langen Zeiten nicht mehr gesehen.

Aber so schnell, wie Roger sich verliebt hatte, so schnell entliebte er sich auch wieder. (Amanda weinte nicht. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und drehte sich dann einfach um und ging.)

  


* * *

  


Die letzte Person, mit der Roger geschlafen hatte, während er Hogwarts noch als Schüler besuchte, war Robert Hilliard. 

Es war ihre Abschlussfeier und sie saßen nebeneinander auf den in Reih und Glied stehenden Holzstühlen auf dem Quidditchfeld. Robert schien überhaupt nicht nervös zu sein, obwohl dieses große Stück Ungewissheit über ihnen schwebte; vielleicht weil Robert zu den Menschen gehörte, die von klein auf wissen, was sie werden wollen, sodass der Weg dorthin zielgerichtet und systematisch angegangen wird. Robert hatte sich nie darum gekümmert, Freunde zu finden oder sich viel mit seinen Klassenkameraden abzugeben (was nicht bedeutete, dass er keine Freunde gehabt hätte; aber er hatte auch nicht unbedingt etwas investiert, um diese zu gewinnen).

Sie jubilierten, während Patricia Stimpson und Gabriel Truman die Abschlussrede hielten (sie war schön, emotional; nicht nur, weil Roger dieses nostalgische Ziehen des Vermissens tief in seiner Magengegend spürte), und labten sich an einem Buffet, das die Hauselfen für sie angerichtet hatten. 

Roger war gerade dabei, mit Suzie Punsch zu holen, um sich danach zu ihren Familien zu gesellen und ihre Freiheit zu zelebrieren, als sich Robert Hilliard neben ihn stellte und sich kurz zu ihm herunterlehnte, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern.

„Davies“, sein Atem strich warm und ein bisschen feucht über Rogers Ohr, „ich bin noch Jungfrau; aber ich hoffe, dass Du heut' Nacht etwas daran änderst.“

Roger verschluckte sich so sehr, dass er einen kurzen Moment Angst hatte, den Punsch in seinem Mund über Roberts Roben zu spucken. Robert richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, bei der er Roger um knapp zwanzig Zentimeter überragte, und wirkte hin- und hergerissen, ob er auf eine Antwort warten sollte oder nicht. Doch Rogers vehementes Nicken schien ihn zufriedenzustellen.

Robert hatte absolut keine Ahnung von irgendwas und es war von Anfang an erregend offensichtlich; er hatte _so sehr_ keine Ahnung, dass Roger sich wunderte: „Hast Du Dich jemals selbst angefasst?“ 

Vielleicht hätte es Robert unangenehm sein sollen, Roger weiß, dass es jedem anderen unangenehm gewesen wäre; aber Robert grinste ihn nur einen Moment an und flüsterte dann leise, aber bestimmt: „Nein, macht Dich das an?“ ( _Ja, ja, macht es._ )

  


* * *

  


Roger und Robert hatten viele erste Male, weil Robert vielleicht unerfahren, aber überhaupt nicht schüchtern war. („Darf ich Dir einen blasen?“ und „Niemand hat mich je so angefasst, wie Du“ und „Weißt Du, ich wollte schon immer mal jemandem den 'Arsch lecken'“.) Und vielleicht war es Roberts paradoxe Art, die Roger so in seinen Bann zog, weil er bis dato gedacht hatte, dass _die Hure von Nebenan_ unter keinen Umständen eine real existierende Sache sein könnte, sondern lediglich ein sexistischer Topos der sich nie wirklich ändernden und durchaus toxisch männlich geprägten Filmlandschaft; und vielleicht waren es Roberts Küsse, die Roger sich verlieben ließen, weil sie dasselbe nervöse Flattern heraufbeschworen, das zuvor nur Amanda in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, nur dass es sich bei Robert nach einer Weile in eine weiche Wärme verwandelte, die sich einfach nicht aus Roger vertreiben ließ; und vielleicht war es Roberts Nicht-Erwiderung dieser Gefühle, die Roger dazu trieb, ihr Verhältnis zu beenden, weil Roger nicht mit dem Gedanken weitermachen konnte, dass er der Peregrine in ihrer Beziehung war, der Robert unbeabsichtigt in eine langfristige romantische Beziehung verpflichtete, für die er eigentlich nicht bereit war. (Es war schrecklich, weil es das erste Mal war, dass Roger nicht bereit dazu war, aufzugeben, was er hatte. Und es war schrecklich, weil _er_ derjenige war, der weinte; und es machte, dass er sich noch schlechter wegen Peregrine und Patricia fühlte. – Er erzählte nicht einmal Suzie davon.)

  


* * *

  


Nach Robert hatte Roger eine Pause eingelegt, daran erinnert er sich noch immer mit einem schmerzhaften Gefühl. Er hatte einen Rucksack mit Kleidung, Hygieneartikeln und all seinen Ersparnissen gefüllt, dann hatte er sich einfach in einen Bus zum Bahnhof und schlussendlich in einen Zug ins Nirgendwo gesetzt. (Bis dahin hatte er es immer für die Erfindung realitätsferner Autor:innen gehalten, dass man am Schalter im Bahnhofsgebäude Tickets lösen könne, ohne einen genauen Ort, aber dafür einen Maximalbetrag zu nennen. Nun, bis er es selbst ausprobierte und er sich von der freundlichen Mitarbeiterin ein Ticket ausstellen ließ.)

Seine Reise ging nicht weit, nur knappe fünfhundert Kilometer, noch nicht einmal von der großen Insel herunter. Er war siebzehn, allein und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie die Welt außerhalb funktionierte. Schon gar nicht während der gemunkelten Bedrohung durch den, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte. Es dauerte also nicht lange, nur vier oder fünf Wochen, bis er sich mit dem letzten Rest seines Geldes in die Bahn setzte und nach Hause zurückkehrte. (In der Zeit hatte er viele Menschen getroffen und gesehen und war mit ihnen ausgegangen; aber der Gedanke, das Bett mit jemandem zu teilen, der nicht Robert war, war befremdlich gewesen. Also hatte er stets allein geschlafen.)

  


* * *

  


Roger tippt mit dem Ende seines Stiftes auf dem Papier der Seite herum, während er angestrengt überlegt, ob er nach seinem Fluchtversuch vor dem Erwachsensein tatsächlich noch lang gewartet hat, bevor er sich dem Unvermeidlichen gestellt hatte: Seiner Zukunft.

Er bewarb sich bei verschiedenen Quidditch-Teams, ging zu den Testspielen und bekam sogar das ein oder andere Angebot, aber letztendlich zog es ihn zu den _Falmouth Falcons_ , die ihn als Jäger in ihr Reserveteam aufnahmen. (Es war nicht der glücklichste Tag in Rogers Leben, aber er war so gut, dass er zwischenzeitlich seine Betrübtheit darüber vergaß.)

Die Bahn kommt zu einem Halt und Roger bemerkt im letzten Augenblick, dass er aussteigen muss, wenn er nicht bis zur Endstation weiterfahren oder in der winterlichen Kälte umsteigen möchte. Die alte Dame von gegenüber lächelt ihm zum Abschied zu, als verbände sie mehr als bloß flüchtig geteilte Echauffiertheit.

  


* * *

  


Kaum, dass er die Menge herein- und herausströmender Menschen überwunden hat, bleibt Roger noch einmal stehen, weil er den Namen Dragomir Gorgovitch auf seine Liste setzen muss.

Obwohl Roger Davies nicht die Art von Person ist, die sich der Heldenverehrung schuldig macht, muss er doch zugeben, dass Dragomir Gorgovitch der Quidditchspieler ist, bei dem Roger ein persönliches Aufeinandertreffen gleichermaßen gefürchtet und herbeigesehnt hat. – Es ist ein Bankett oder so etwas in der Art gewesen, auf dem Rogers Aufnahme in die _Falmouth Falcons_ offiziell verkündet werden sollte. (Es hatte schließlich noch niemand ahnen können, dass diese Bindung nicht allzu lange halten würde, weil Roger, auch wenn er es vor den meisten Menschen bestreiten würde, viel zu weichherzig ist, um mit den Methoden der _Falmouth Falcons_ mitziehen zu können.)

Dragomir Gorgovitch, im selben Jahr für eine Summe in Rekordhöhe zu den _Chudley Cannons_ gewechselt, hatte im Publikum gesessen und sich später zu Roger gesellt (was Roger keinen halben Herzinfarkt beschert hatte … natürlich nicht), um ihn darüber aufzuklären, dass Roger bei den Cannons besser aufgehoben gewesen wäre und sie sich später, wenn es nicht mehr so hektisch wäre, doch darüber unterhalten könnten, welch eine Bereicherung Roger für die Cannons hätte sein können. (Es dürfte unnötig sein, zu erwähnen, dass Roger und Dragomir ( _Gorgovitch!!_ ) in dieser Nacht mehr teilten als Strategien für hypothetische Quidditchspiele.)

Ein weiterer Name, der Roger einfällt, als er die Rolltreppe nach oben in die Eiseskälte nimmt, ist Galvin Gudgeon, bei dem Roger nicht klar ist, ob er ihm nur in den Kopf kommt, weil er ebenso wie Dragomir für die _Chudley Cannons_ gespielt hat, oder weil etwas an ihm so süß gewesen ist (bis zu der Sache '98, da verlor er das letzte bisschen Anziehungskraft für Roger), dass es bittersüß ist, an ihn zu denken.

1995 spielte Galvin noch im Reserveteam, genau wie Roger, aber es kamen Gerüchte auf, dass er bald aufsteigen sollte, um zur dauerhaften Besetzung der Cannons zu gehören. (Eine Tatsache, die Roger gleichermaßen beneidete und als anziehend empfand. Roger ist nichts als vorhersehbar in dieser Beziehung und er scheut sich nicht, das zuzugeben.)

Sie trafen sich durch Zufall, kurz nachdem Galvin aus einem Pub, in dem ihre Siegesfeierlichkeiten stattfanden, gestolpert kam.

„Galvin Gudgeon“, hatte Roger festgestellt; und Galvin hatte ihn für einen Bewunderer gehalten, der sich ein spontanes Autogramm von seinem liebsten Sternchen besorgen wollte, was Roger im Nachhinein beschämt zur Seite blicken lässt, weil ihm sehr wohl bewusst ist, dass auch berühmte Menschen ein Anrecht auf ihre Privatsphäre und -zeit haben. Doch, leider, die Hälfte davon entsprach durchaus der Wahrheit (und er würde sich auch jetzt nicht über das Autogramm beschweren, das Galvin ihm unaufgefordert in die Hand drückte und das heute in einem seiner Photoalben klebt) und Galvin küsste viel zu gut, als dass Roger die Kraft gehabt hätte, ihn von sich zu schieben und ihm seine Lebensgeschichte (darunter seine Zugehörigkeit zu den _Falmouth Falcons_ ) darzulegen. Also verschwanden sie nur für eine Sinn beraubende Dreiviertelstunde auf der Toilette des Pubs. (Roger meint, sich zu erinnern, dass er Dragomir in der feierwütigen Menge ausmachte, aber er würde keine Galleone darauf verwetten. Und Suzie meint, dass es ihre heilige Pflicht ist, diesen Abend immer wieder aufzubringen, wenn sie in eine Meinungsverschiedenheit stolpern, nur weil er sie kurz hat warten lassen, als hätte sie ihn noch nie in einer Bar zurückgelassen, um sich mit Penny zu treffen.)

Er schrieb Galvin; einmal. Und sie trafen sich noch einige viele Male mehr, bevor Roger ihr Verhältnis beendete, weil ihm das nächtliche Beisammensein mit Galvin nicht so viel bedeutete wie die Regeln, um im Reserveteam zu bleiben. Und dort wurde klipp und klar angewiesen, sich vor Verbrüderung mit dem Feind zu hüten. (Und die Blumen, die Galvin Roger auch noch Wochen später in unregelmäßigen Abständen zukommen ließ, bestätigten Roger nur in seiner Überzeugung, das Richtige getan zu haben.)

  


* * *

  


Roger steckt seinen Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnet die Tür des Hauses, in dem er wohnt.

Er geht die Treppen nach oben bis in den dritten Stock, die Nase tief in seinem Schal vergraben und mit dem starken Bedürfnis nach einem Heißgetränk und einer Decke, in die er sich einwickeln kann, bis nur noch seine Fingerspitzen und sein Kinn herausschauen.

Leise öffnet er die Tür, um niemanden zu stören, bevor er die Schuhe auszieht, sich von allen unnötigen Kleidungsschichten befreit, und in der Küche das Wasser für eine Kanne Tee aufsetzt.

  


* * *

  


Während er darauf wartet, sich mit einer Tasse Oolong auf das Sofa setzen zu können, schreibt er Finbar Quigley aufs Papier. Für einen kleinen Moment erlaubt Roger sich, an Finbar zurückzudenken, denn wenn er ehrlich ist: Sie haben so furchtbarlich gut zueinander gepasst.

Finbar war ein wenig größer als Roger, was im Generellen nicht besonders häufig vorkommt; er übte in seiner Freizeit Yoga aus und verbrachte viel Zeit damit, sich vor Roger nach irgendwelchen Dingen zu bücken, bevor sie das erste Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten. – Es wäre durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Roger und Finbar sich vor allem deswegen so gut miteinander verstanden, weil sie sich so schrecklich ähnlich waren. Keiner von ihnen suchte eine feste Beziehung; keiner wollte die Hände des anderen haltend im sommerlichen Gras liegen und Geheimnisse flüsternd die Sterne erkunden; keiner erwartete sich mehr, als da eigentlich war. Beinahe ein perfektes Arrangement. Keine Blumen, keine Vermiss Dichs, keine Sorgen, wenn eins des Nachts eine schöne Person ansprechen und vielleicht sogar mit nach Hause nehmen wollte (wie das eine Mal, als Roger in einer Bar auf Gwenog Jones traf, die ein bisschen älter war als er und sehr viel bestimmender als andere Frauen, mit denen Roger sich bereits eingelassen hatte; sie war eine wundervolle Frau und Roger überließ ihr liebend gern die Führung).

Warum ihre Verbindung nur wenige Monate gehalten hatte, bevor sie abrupt abbrach, kann Roger nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Er hat nicht aktiv beschlossen, Finbar nicht mehr zu kontaktieren, aber es dennoch nicht mehr getan. Und Finbar hatte seitdem auch kein einziges Wort von sich hören lassen. Vielleicht waren sie einander überdrüssig geworden. Wer kann das schon so genau sagen?

  


* * *

  


Roger nimmt die Kanne, eine Untertasse und seine Tasse, dann setzt er sich aufs Sofa und gießt sich ein. Für einen langen Moment starrt er auf seine Liste, weil er sich sicher ist, jemanden zwischen Galvin und Finbar vergessen zu haben, aber weil er es eben doch nicht ganz genau weiß, beschließt er vorerst, noch abzuwarten und schlussendlich einfach fortzufahren, in der Hoffnung, dass er irgendwann eine spontane Eingebung haben wird.

Die Füße auf die Sofalehne legend und eine flauschige Decke über sich ausbreitend denkt Roger an Joey Jenkins, an den er keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet hat, seit sie sich tränenreich voneinander getrennt haben. Schuld hieran könnte durchaus Jarrett tragen, den Roger zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Abschluss wiedergetroffen hatte.

  


* * *

  


Aber von Anfang an: Joey und Roger hatten sich bei einem Spiel der _Kenmar Kestrels_ gegen die _Tutshill Tornados_ kennengelernt, weil Joey, beim Versuch einem Klatscher, der in die Menge gerast kam, auszuweichen, direkt auf Rogers Schoß gelandet war. Es war wie aus einem dieser schrecklich seichten Liebesfilme, die Roger und Suzie manchmal ( _oft_ ) miteinander ansahen, um sich darüber lustig zu machen, obwohl ihnen beiden klar war, dass sie sich die Filme insgeheim gerne ansahen. (Manchmal brauchen sie das; auch wenn es sich in den meisten Fällen um mittelmäßig interessante Heteropärchen handelt, denen eins genauso gut im Supermarkt begegnen könnte.)

Joey hatte also auf Rogers Schoß gelegen, das Popcorn, das er gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf seinem grasgrünen Strickpullover verteilt. 

„Wie's aussieht“, hatte Roger gesagt und Joey angegrinst, „hab' ich heute den Fang des Tages gemacht.“ Peinlich berührt lachend hatte Joey sich von Roger heruntergeschoben, bevor er sich ihm vorstellte. Natürlich wusste Roger, dass er für die _Chudley Cannons_ spielte, schließlich schlug niemand so brutale Klatscher wie Joey Jenkins; und Joey war es egal, dass Roger für die _Falmouth Falcons_ spielte, obwohl es im Verlaufe ihrer … _ihres Verhältnisses_ stets die ein oder andere Spitze gegen Roger gab. („Ha, glaubst Du dafür wirst Du irgendwann mal ins Team befördert? Wenn Du weiterhin so weich bist, dann schaffst Du es niemals am Torhüter vorbei.“)

Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Roger wohnte beinahe mehr bei Joey als bei sich. Manchmal schliefen sie nebeneinander ein, ohne miteinander geschlafen zu haben. (Anfangs war das ungewohnt und seltsam für Roger gewesen. Schließlich _tat_ er so etwas normalerweise nicht.) Sie sprachen gern über Quidditch und Bücher und Musik, über Träume, Gedanken und Wünsche. 

Joey roch nach Vanille und seine Küsse schmeckten nach Lebkuchen und Zimt (es war Weihnachten); seine Haut war weich und sonnengebräunt; seine Stimme war leise und überschlug sich oft vor Aufregung und wenn er betrunken war, klang sie schwer von Akzent und er fluchte auf Portugiesisch.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie nachts über Freibadzäune, schmissen Konfetti auf fremde Teams und tanzten sich an freien Wochenenden durch Klubs. Joey bemalte Rogers Wangen mit Glitzer und wenn sie sich küssten, dann bestäubte Roger Joeys Shirt damit.

Das Schönste mit Joey war wohl, dass sie sich nie miteinander stritten. Und vielleicht überlegte Roger nach einigen Monaten, dass _das hier_ doch etwas Festes sein könnte. – Bis er Jarrett wiedertraf.

  


* * *

  


Es war auf einem Treffen für ihren ehemaligen Schlafsaal, das Eddie Carmichael organisiert hatte.

Jarrett war noch immer groß, noch immer brünett und noch immer nicht besonders aufmerksam. Er war schmerzhaft hetero und er betonte es gern und oft und in jeder erdenklichen Situation. (Vielleicht kam es Roger auch nur so vor, weil Jarrett schmerzhaft schön war und er das ein oder andere Mal meine Ex sagte. Und weil er Roger einmal kameradschaftlich den Arm über die Schultern warf und ihn fest daran rüttelte, um anzuerkennen, dass Roger mal bei _der_ Fleur Delacour gelandet war.)

Sie redeten weniger miteinander als mit den anderen beiden, aber als die sich nicht lang nacheinander verabschiedeten, weil es schließlich ein Werktag war und nicht jeder sich seine Freizeit so entspannt einteilen könne, blieben nur sie beide zurück.

Roger schwieg zuerst, denn was hätte er anderes tun können? Das letzte Mal, dass Jarrett und er ein Gespräch geführt hatten, war am Tag nach seinem Techtelmechtel mit Eddie gewesen, bei dem Jarrett unfreiwillig Zeuge geworden war. (Roger erinnert sich noch haargenau an all die Unflätigkeiten, die Jarrett von sich gegeben hat, um das zu beschreiben, was er mitanhören musste. Aber am heftigsten hängengeblieben ist wohl das enttäuschte „Uncool, Brudi“, mit dem Jarrett ihn bedacht hatte, bevor er sich einfach umgedreht hatte und gegangen war.)

Als sie nun so nebeneinandersaßen und sich gegenseitig anschwiegen, überlegte Roger bereits, ob es vielleicht das Richtige wäre, sich unter fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen zu verabschieden und nach Hause zu gehen, doch da ergriff Jarrett bereits das Wort: „Ich hätt‘ gedacht, dass‘s seltsamer wird.“

Roger hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und nachgefragt, was Jarrett denn meine. Jarrett legte ihm daraufhin dar, dass es durchaus ungewöhnlich wäre, dass Eddie Roger überhaupt gefragt habe, ebenfalls zu dem Treffen zu kommen; so hätte er doch damals wochenlang nach _dem Vorfall_ noch vor sich hin gelitten, weil Roger nichts Festes mit ihm in Angriff genommen hätte.

Roger war weder in der Lage, Jarrett fundiert zu widersprechen, noch glaubhaft zu versichern, dass es sich anders zugetragen habe.

Wieder breitete sich dieses Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus, das Roger Gänsehaut bescherte, weil er sich langsam, aber sicher, schuldig für ihre Harmlosigkeiten fühlte. Gerade, als er den Mund öffnen wollte, um doch noch ein winziges Stück seiner Ehre zu retten, brach Jarrett in maßloses Gelächter aus, klopfte Roger ungelenk irgendwo zwischen Wirbelsäule und Schulterblatt und sagte: „War doch nur ’n Witz, Brudi. Alles gut.“

Er lachte noch ein bisschen, während Roger darüber nachdachte, dass es _wirklich_ eine schlechte Idee gewesen sein könnte, zu kommen. (Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht derartig verunsichern. Aber normalerweise klang ihm auch kein enttäuscht klingendes „Uncool, Brudi“ im Ohr.)

„Ich glaube, der einzige, der Wochen lang danach unzufrieden war, warst Du“, erwiderte Roger im Versuch, seine übliche Gelassenheit zurückzugewinnen. Der Blick, den Jarrett ihm daraufhin zuwarf, war berechnend; seine Worte noch mehr: „Haste gemerkt, was.“ Es war keine Frage. Mehr eine Feststellung. (Und Roger konnte schlecht Nein sagen, auch wenn das der Wahrheit deutlich näherkam.)

Und plötzlich, ohne dass Roger wirklich damit gerechnet hätte (denn dann hätte er eventuell kurz überlegt, ob das _wirklich_ eine gute Idee wäre; so mit Joey, der zuhause auf ihn wartete), lag Jarretts Hand in Rogers Nacken und Jarretts Lippen auf Rogers.

Sie küssten sich nicht. – Also nein, sie küssten sich schon. So heftig sogar, dass Roger es eher als hemmungslose Knutscherei oder maßvolles Techtelmechtel bezeichnet hätte. Aber sie _küssten_ sich nicht. Dieses zarte erste Lippenaufeinanderlegen. Dieses vorsichtige Auskosten des ersten bewussten Kontaktes, das Roger früher oder später mit jedem einzelnen Menschen erlebt hatte. Dieses sanfte Gefühl der Schmetterlingsflügel, die das Zwerchfell kitzeln; nicht, weil eins _verliebt_ ist, sondern weil eins vor Aufregung das Herz auf der Zunge schmecken kann.

Und höchstwahrscheinlich war das der Moment, in dem Roger bemerkt hatte, dass ihm eine Sache mit Joey fehlte: Das nervöse, aber bestechende Gefühl, begehrt zu werden. (Es war nicht so, als würde Joey ihn nicht begehren. Aber dennoch; das. Das hier mit Jarrett fühlte sich ganz anders an. Aufregend und neu und überhaupt nicht heimelig.)

  


* * *

  


Sie hatten keinen Sex. (Nicht dieses Mal zumindest.) Weil es sich nicht anfühlte, als ob es in Ordnung wäre. Weil sich ihre Küsse schon wie eine Grenzübertretung anfühlten.

Joey hatte geweint. Nicht so heftig wie Peregrine, aber für Roger mindestens so schmerzlich. Es wurde nicht geschrien oder gebettelt oder irgendeine von diesen Sachen, die die Menschen in Filmen immer tun, wenn sie sich eigentlich nicht trennen wollen. Nein. Stattdessen weinte Roger ebenso bitterlich, weil er Joey eigentlich nicht verlieren wollte, aber es nun einmal nicht sein sollte.

Roger klaubte die Dinge zusammen, die er bei Joey untergebracht hatte, (was erstaunlich viel war) und brachte sie in seine eigene Wohnung zurück. Dann setzte er sich in die Bahn und fuhr zu Jarrett. (Keine Sternstunde, in Retrospektive. Aber über vergossene Milch zu weinen, würde ihn auch nicht weiterbringen.)

  


* * *

  


Mit einem Seufzen winkelt er seine Knie an, sodass seine Füße ganz auf der Lehne aufsetzen, und streicht das Papier glatt, obwohl es keine Falten aufweist. Dann schließt er die Augen und lauscht auf den Straßenlärm, der gedämpft zu ihm durchdringt. (Für einen kurzen Moment überlegt er, seine Liste aufzugeben, weil die neunzehn Namen nicht einfach nur _Namen_ sind; weil sie zu viele Gefühle heraufbeschwören, die er aus guten Gründen ganz tief in sich vergraben hat. – Aber Roger ist noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der einfach _aufhört_.) Letztendlich stößt er noch ein Seufzen aus, hebt den Kopf und setzt langsam den Namen Brevis Birch auf seine Liste.

  


* * *

  


Brevis Birch ist die letzte Person gewesen, mit der Roger das Bett teilte, bevor er die _Falmouth Falcons_ verließ, um bei _Puddlemere United_ anzuheuern. (Er hatte sich zuerst überlegt, sich bei den _Chudley Cannons_ zu bewerben. Rückblickend fragt er sich, was bei Merlin er sich dabei gedacht hat; welche Nurne ihn geritten hat, sich beinahe bei dem Quidditichteam zu bewerben, in dessen Reihen er nicht eine oder zwei, sondern drei ehemalige Liebschaften vorzuweisen hatte. Von der nur eine in beiderseitigem Einverständnis auseinander ging. Ebenfalls kein Glanzmoment.)

Es war 1999, der Krieg war vorbei, Voldemort besiegt und alle glücklich. (Mehr oder weniger. Zumindest der Umstand, dass _die große Endschlacht_ bereits über ein Jahr her war und somit viele Wunden wieder verheilt waren, trug zu einer harmonischen Atmosphäre bei.) Roger war betrunken. (Mehr oder weniger. Tendenziell eher mehr.) Brevis sah gut aus. (Mehr oder weniger. Tendenziell eher weniger.) Und er war am Boden zerstört. (Sehr.)

„Dieser verfluchte Finwick!“, murmelte er jedes Mal, wenn er ein Shotglas geleert hatte und es absetzte. Das Geräusch von dickwandigem Glas, das auf Holz geschlagen wird, begleitete seine hektischen Bewegungen und vor ihm befanden sich zehn leere Kurze und zehn volle, die darauf warteten, von ihm heruntergestürzt zu werden.

Roger setzte sich neben ihn, winkte die Barperson zu sich und bestellte sich ebenfalls sechs Shots, obwohl er bereits genug getrunken hatte, um morgen den Kater seines Lebens zu haben. Jarrett, Eddie, Suzie und er waren durch Klubs und Bars gezogen, bevor sie sich abends das Spiel _Ballycastle Bats_ gegen _Tutshill Tornados_ angesehen hatten. (Das beklemmende Gefühl, das sich in Rogers Brust ausbreitete, weil er doch Joey bei einem solchen Spiel kennengelernt hatte, spülte er mit Bier und Erdnüssen herunter.)

Nach dem Spiel waren sie weiter durch die Straßen gezogen, bis sich erst Eddie, dann Suzie und schließlich auch Jarrett verabschiedet hatten. – Aber Roger war noch nicht danach, nach Hause zu gehen, um sich besoffen und allein ins Bett zu legen; also hatte er die nächste Bar angestrebt, um vielleicht besoffen und zu zweit in jemand anderes Bett zu landen. Und da hatte er Brevis gesehen.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er, obwohl Brevis und er sich nie vorher begegnet waren. Aber die Ungezwungenheit der Betrunkenheit brachte Roger dazu, alles auszusprechen, was er dachte, und außergewöhnlich viel mit seinem Gegenüber mitzuleiden. „Das mit dem Spiel heute.“ (Als wäre es nicht offensichtlich genug gewesen; er mit seinem dunkelgrau-weißen Schal mit dem Falkensymbol; er mit der verschmierten himmelblauen Farbe über knapp einem Viertel seines Gesichts, mit dem ebenso verschmierten Doppel-T in Dunkelblau; er mit der feinen Goldkette, an der ein kleiner Quaffle-Pendant baumelte.)

Brevis machte ein leidendes Geräusch, irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Schnauben und Wimmern. Als Antwort stürzte er einen weiteren Shot herunter und stieß „dieser verfluchte Finwick!“ aus. Schweigend leerten sie die Gläser miteinander, bis Brevis in heftigstes Schluchzen ausbrach, das von dicken Krokodilstränen begleitet wurde. Roger schloss einen Moment die Augen, überlegend, ob er vielleicht einfach aufstehen und gehen sollte, weil er doch nur ein wenig bedeutungsloses Herummachen (oder noch besser: ein bisschen bedeutungslosen Sex) gesucht hatte und keine Seelenrettungen eingeplant waren. (Bei Merlin und Morgana, er war viel zu besoffen, um hiermit wirklich umzugehen!)

„Das war‘s!“, stieß Brevis irgendwann aus und gab der Barperson mit der Hand ein Zeichen, noch einmal zehn Kurze für ihn einzufüllen. „Jetzt bleibt uns nur noch der Abstieg.“ Er machte eine entnervende Pause, in der er sich die Augen abwischte, ein paar Mal schniefte und die leeren Gläser zur Seite schob, um für die neuen Platz zu machen. „Also, betrinken wir uns, oder was?“

Und wie hätte Roger dazu Nein sagen können?

Da saßen sie nun, tranken weiter und weiter, bis Roger sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob er noch nach Hause kommen würde, geschweige denn ob er jemals wieder würde aufstehen können oder ob sich die Welt im Moment um ihn herum oder über ihn hinweg drehte. 

Gerade wollte er zum ersten Mal einen Drink ablehnen, der ihm von Brevis angeboten wurde, als der sich aufrappelte (vermutlich, um sich zur Toilette zu begeben) und mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen direkt auf Roger fiel, weil er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Und wie sie da so waren, Roger auf seinem Barhocker sitzend, Brevis halb stehend, aber mehr hängend, auf ihm, da lag es gar nicht mehr so fern, dass sich Brevis Lippen plötzlich auf seinen befanden. Aber Roger wäre nicht immer noch im Reserveteam (und obendrein hackedicht), könnte er trotz Überrumpelung adäquat reagieren. Also tat er einfach nichts, während sich Brevis an ihn presste. Bis der ebenso abrupt aufhörte, wie er damit angefangen hatte.

„S-Sorry“, nuschelte Brevis und versuchte, sich von Roger wegzudrücken, „ich dachte irgendwie …“ Er machte eine unaussagekräftige Handbewegung, bevor er Anstalten machte, sich komplett aufzurichten und zur Toilette zu torkeln. Ganze zwei Schritte war er weit gekommen, bevor Roger nach seinem Handgelenk griff, ihn wieder zu sich zog und ihn küsste.

Natürlich war Roger nicht besoffen und allein in seinem Bett eingeschlafen, sondern besoffen und zu zweit in Brevis Bett. (Und, auch wenn er es nicht unbedingt zugeben wollte, war er ebenso besoffen wieder aufgewacht. Abends setzte der schlimmste Kater ein, den er jemals gehabt hatte.)

  


* * *

  


Sein Tee hat inzwischen so etwas ähnliches wie eine angenehme Trinktemperatur angenommen, weswegen Roger sich mühsam aufsetzt, um langsam und vorsichtig daran zu nippen. Es ist nicht schwierig, herauszufinden, wer die nächste Person auf Rogers Liste ist. Mervyn Finwick, über den Brevis noch voller Wut im Bauch Tiraden des Hasses gehalten hat. (Roger konnte es ihm noch immer nicht verübeln.)

  


* * *

  


Jarrett war es, der Roger darauf aufmerksam machte, indem er fragte, ob das an dem Saftregal da vorne Mervyn Finwick, verdammte Scheiße nochmal sei. Und Roger konnte nicht anders, als dies zu bestätigen. Tatsächlich war es Mervyn Finwick, der unschlüssig vor den vielen Kartons und Flaschen mit Apfel-, Orangen-, Kirsch-, Granatapfel- und Ananassaft stand. Jarrett boxte Roger kumpelhaft gegen den Oberarm, während er fragte: „Wie wär‘s?“

„Wir wäre was?“, fragte Roger zurück, während er zwei Packungen Nudeln in seinen Einkaufskorb warf. (Suzie hatte bald Geburtstag und er hatte sich vorgenommen, für sie beide zu kochen, um damit einen ihrer zahllosen Filmabende einzuläuten, die ein paar Wochen nicht hatten stattfinden können, weil sie zu sehr mit ihrer neuen Arbeitsstelle zu tun hatte; und auch er hatte die letzten Wochen viel herumreisen müssen, von Spiel zu Spiel, obwohl er _nur_ im Reserveteam war.) 

„Na, ich meine, wenn Du Dein Glück versuchst, hast Du doch bald ’ne ganze Quidditchmannschaft durch, oder was?“ Jarrett lachte und duckte sich unter Rogers gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick hindurch, wobei er automatisch näher an Mervyn herantrat.

„Hass‘ das Spiel, nicht den Spieler“, erwiderte Roger, während er im Hinterkopf die Zutaten durchging, die er noch kaufen musste (was nahezu alles war). „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass jegliches Geschlecht Reißaus vor Dir nimmt und Dich nicht näher kennenlernen will.“ Er grinste; auch noch, als Jarrett zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Weißt Du, wenn Du nicht immer auf mir sitzen und Deine Zunge in meinen Mund schieben würdest, könnte ich vielleicht auch jemanden kennenlernen, der mich nach Hause begleiten will.“ Roger zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mich Dir vorgestern aufgezwungen zu haben, als Du mich mit in die Kabine gezogen hast“, sagte Roger. „Oder dass Du so abgeneigt aussahst, als ich Dir einen geblasen habe.“

Ohne, dass Roger es bewusst wahrgenommen hätte, hatten sie ihren Weg fortgesetzt, hatten passierte Tomaten, Margarine und geräucherten Tofu in seinen Einkaufskorb geworfen (das Gemüse würde er frisch auf dem Markt kaufen) und befanden sich wieder in der Nähe des Saftregals, vor dem noch immer Mervyn Finwick stand, gedankenverloren mit einer Glasflasche Apfelsaftes in der Hand. 

„Scheiße, ich hab‘ was vergessen!“, unterbrach Jarrett ihren Gesprächsfluss, warf Roger noch ein „warte mal kurz, okay“ hin und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um, genau den Weg zurücklaufend, den sie gerade erst gekommen waren. Die Chance nutzend, ging Roger die wenigen Dinge in seinem Korb noch einmal durch, dann betrachtete er die Regale zu seiner Linken, ohne wirklich zu realisieren, was er sich da genau ansah. Das war auch der Grund, warum er nicht bemerkte, dass Mervyn an ihn herangetreten war, bis der sich vorsichtig räusperte.

„Ja?“ Roger zog seine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte Mervyn, der von Nahem überhaupt nichts mit dem Mann gemein hatte, den Roger vor einigen Wochen noch bei einem (bei _dem!_ ) Spiel gesehen hatte. (Und es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass Mervyn nun wach war.)

„Roger Davies, nicht wahr?“ Obwohl Mervyn nicht viel gesprochen hatte, konnte Roger ihm sofort den Dialekt der Midlands anhören. Roger nickte, während er Mervyn nicht sehr unauffällig musterte. (Die spitze Nase, die über seinem gesamten Gesicht verteilten Sommersprossen, die grünen Augen und das rote Haar, die übereinander geschobenen Schneidezähne.) „Ich hab‘ mich gefragt, ob … ja, also … ob Du mal mit mir ’nen Kaffee trinken möchtest?“ (Der Blick, den Mervyn ihm zuwarf, sprach von vielviel mehr als nur einem harmlosen Heißgetränketreffen.)

„Warum nicht.“ Roger zog das kleine Notizbuch heraus, das er immer bei sich trug, kritzelte seine Nummer auf eine leere Seite, trennte sie dann heraus und hielt sie Mervyn entgegen. Der lächelte scheu, bevor er sich einfach umdrehte und ging. Als Roger keine fünf Sekunden später Jarrett „Was war‘n das?“ fragen hörte, konnte er sich bereits denken, warum Mervyn gegangen war.

„Ach, ich bekomme nur meine Quidditchmannschaft voll“, antwortete Roger und zuckte mit den Achseln, dann hatten sie nur noch bezahlt und waren gegangen.

  


* * *

  


Es hatte schlussendlich fünf Tage gedauert, bevor Mervyn sich gemeldet hatte. Mit zitternder Stimme hatte er Roger gefragt, ob sie sich am Sonntag in der Stadt treffen wollten, aber Roger hatte ihn unwirsch gefragt, ob sie sich nicht einfach gleich bei Mervyn treffen sollten. Und Mervyn hatte hektisch zugestimmt; heftig über seine eigenen Worte stolpernd.

Erstaunlich war, dass es äußerst gut zwischen ihnen zu laufen schien. Mervyn war ein aufmerksamer Gastgeber und ein hervorragender Küsser; er sah auch ohne Kleidung gut aus; und umso mehr er sich an Roger gewöhnte, desto mutiger wurde er auch. Aus der anfänglichen Neugier, wie weit sie miteinander kommen würden, wurde echte Begierde.

Roger fuhr mit seinen Händen über Mervyns Brust, immer näher an den Bund seiner Hose heran, während Mervyn sanft in Rogers Unterlippe biss, bevor er ihn wieder in einen Kuss verwickelt. Gerade, als Roger den Knopf von Mervyns Jeans öffnen wollte, spürte er, wie sich Mervyns Muskeln entspannten und seine Hände aus Rogers Haar und Nacken einfach nach unten fielen.

Er war einfach eingeschlafen.

Roger erinnert sich noch daran, wie er Mervyn für eine volle Minute einfach nur angestarrt hatte, weil ihm _so etwas_ mit Sicherheit noch nie zuvor passiert war. Dann hatte er sich mit einem Seufzen neben Mervyn auf den Rücken fallen lassen, im Versuch, die Erregung niederzukämpfen, die sich in der letzten halben, dreiviertel Stunde in ihm breitgemacht hatte.

Mervyn war exakt zweiundvierzig Seiten, nachdem Roger angefangen hatte, das Buch zu lesen, das neben Mervyns Bett auf dem Nachttischchen gelegen hatte, wieder aufgewacht. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, viele Male und mit hochrotem Gesicht; aber Roger hatte nur abgewinkt und die Achseln gezuckt.

„Es war nicht so unerwartet“, hatte Roger gesagt. „Ich hab‘ Dein letztes Spiel gesehen.“ (Das, bevor Du ins Reserveteam wechseln musstest, hatte Roger nicht gesagt. Das ergab sich schließlich ganz von selbst.)

„Oh“, das war das einzige, was Mervyn von sich verlauten ließ. Roger legte das Buch zurück neben die Lampe und die Lesebrille, dann starrte er an die Decke, während er darauf wartete, dass Mervyn entweder weitersprach oder sie vielleicht sogar fortsetzten, was sie vor knapp einer Stunde begonnen hatten.

„Darf ich Dich was fragen?“ Der ungewohnte Klang des Mindlands Dialekts lag schwer auf Rogers Ohren, aber statt sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, nickte er und gab ein bestätigendes Geräusch von sich. „Warum die _Falmouth Falcons_?“ Roger schwieg.

„Ich dachte immer, ich werde der nächste Randolph Keitch, weißt Du?“, hatte er irgendwann gesagt. „Finde meinen Basil Horton. ’Lasst uns gewinnen, und wenn wir nicht gewinnen können, lasst uns ein paar Köpfe brechen.‘“ Roger hatte ein wenig gelacht, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher gewesen ist, warum er sich für die _Falmouth Falcons_ entschieden hatte. „Aber dieses Jahr war schrecklich. Als nächstes spielen wir gegen die _Chudley Cannons_ und dann entscheidet sich, wer diesmal den letzten Platz besetzen wird.“ Er machte eine Pause, zog seine Beine an und verschränkte seine Hände auf seinem Bauch. „Ich war nie ein großer Freund von den Regelbrüchen, aber ich dachte, vielleicht bestimmt der Spieler das Team. Aber es hält mich nur für immer in der Reserve.“ Noch einmal lacht er trocken auf. „Ich bin kein Broadmoore.“

„Warum hörst Du nicht auf?“, fragte Mervyn. Nicht lauter als Gras, das im sommerlichen Abendwind aneinander reibt.

Ja, warum hörte er nicht auf?

  


* * *

  


Das erste Mal, dass Mervyn und Roger miteinander schliefen, war fünf Tage später, am selben Tag, an dem Roger offiziell die _Falmouth Falcons_ verlassen hatte.

  


* * *

  


Roger weiß noch, dass er in der Zeit danach für ein paar Wochen zu seinen Eltern gefahren ist, weil er sich nicht sicher war, was er tun sollte. Diese waren im Juli 1998 in die Nähe von Yorkshire (genauer: nach Upper Flagley) gezogen, wo sie sich ein kleines Häuschen eingerichtet hatten, das Roger bis dato noch nicht besucht hatte. (Sie hatten ihn das ein oder andere Mal in seiner Wohnung besucht; die Feiertage verbrachten sie mit ihm bei seinen Großeltern, so wie sie es schon immer getan hatten.)

Eddie hatte gesagt, dass er ihn vermissen würde. (Mervyn auch. Jarrett auch. Suzie hatte gelacht und ihm versichert, dass ihr eine Auszeit von seinem Gesicht nur guttun würde.) Aber Roger hatte nicht vor, lange fortzubleiben. Nur für zwei Spiele; nur bis zum Ende der Saison. Dann würde er sich aufraffen und sich bei einem der vielen anderen Vereine bewerben, für die er schon als Kind so viel Liebe empfunden hat. Die _Chudley Cannons_ vielleicht oder die _Ballycastle Bats_ oder die _Kenmar Kestrels_. Ihm standen alle Möglichkeiten offen. (Dragomir Gorgovitch selbst schließlich hatte versucht, ihn abzuwerben. Und die _Chudley Cannons_ befanden sich nun einen Platz über den _Falmouth Falcons_.)

  


* * *

  


Zu Anfang hatte er sich vorgenommen, sich von allem fernzuhalten, was Quidditch war, um sich voll und ganz auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren, aber letztendlich war Quidditch für ihn wie das Gesicht eines schönen Menschen oder die Luft, die eins zum Atmen brauchte – unwiderstehlich.

Und so fand er sich nur wenige Tage später bei dem Spiel _Puddlemere United_ gegen die _Holyhead Harpies_ in Ilkley Moor wieder. 

Es war ein brisantes Spiel. (Nichts in dieser Welt hätte ihn entschädigt, hätte er es verpasst!) Spätestens, als Wilda Griffith einfach verschwand, eskalierte die Situation auf den Zuschauertribünen. Viele zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und innerhalb kürzester Zeit flogen die verschiedensten Flüche über Rogers Kopf, der sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen konnte, bevor ihn einer davon treffen konnte.

Das Gebrüll und die bunten Lichtblitze überall erinnerten Roger unangenehm an die Schlacht, die vor gerade mal etwas mehr als anderthalb Jahren in Hogwarts getobt hatte, weswegen er vorsichtig begann, sich seinen Weg zwischen den Beinen seiner Nebensitzenden hindurchzubahnen. Sein taktischer Rückzug gestaltete sich als unproblematisch, bis er endlich das Ende seiner Reihe erreicht hatte, und versuchte, sich an der letzten Person vorbeizuschieben, die ihm noch den Weg in die Freiheit versperrte. Er überwand seine letzte Hürde, stolperte in den kleinen Gang, der zu den Treppen nach unten führte, und wurde von einer anderen Person zu Boden gerissen. Roger versuchte, sowohl sich selbst zu befreien als auch das anhaltende Unwohlsein in sich niederzukämpfen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er, sein Gegenüber in keiner Art und Weise zu verletzen. (Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wenn bedacht wurde, dass noch immer eine Masse an Flüchen über sie hinweg zischte und die ersten Menschen in ihre Richtung stolperten.)

Roger warf einen Blick auf die Person, die auf ihm lag, und half ihr auf die Beine, dann krochen sie gemeinsam zu den Treppen. Kaum, dass sie sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, richteten sie sich auf und eilten nach unten. Zusammen liefen sie noch ein paar weitere Schritte unter den Tribünen entlang, bevor sie stehen blieben und sich gegenseitig musterten.

„Mich hat irgendwas getroffen“, hatte sie ernüchtert festgestellt und angefangen, die eigenen Hände und Beine und Füße zu untersuchen, ohne fündig zu werden. „Aber es scheint nichts passiert zu sein.“ Sie lächelte erleichtert und stieß heftig die Luft aus. In Unkenntnis darüber, dass hinter ihr die Spitze eines riesigen Rattenschwanzes zuckte.

„Hör‘ mal, …“, Roger machte eine Handbewegung, die keine Reaktion auslöste, „wie heißt Du?“

„Timothy. Timothy Blenkinsop.“

„Hör‘ mal, Timothy“, wiederholte Roger, was er zuvor schon begonnen hatte, „ich möchte Dich wirklich nicht erschrecken, aber … vielleicht sollten wir ins Krankenhaus mit Dir gehen.“ Timothy sah Roger verwirrt an, bis der vorsichtig auf die noch immer zuckende Schwanzspitze zeigte.

  


* * *

  


Roger war ein anständiger Kerl, sonst hätte er Timothy nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht und er hätte nicht mit ihm gewartet, bis er von einer Pflegekraft in ein freies Behandlungszimmer eskortiert wurde, damit man sich seines Rattenschwanzes annehmen konnte; und schon gar nicht säße er noch immer in der Empfangshalle, um Timothy wieder in Empfang zu nehmen, wenn der entlassen würde. (Oder noch ein wenig mit ihm zu warten, bis jemand da wäre, den er tatsächlich kannte, falls er denn vorerst dortbleiben müsste.)

  


* * *

  


„Roger Davies, na so was.“ Schottischer Akzent und eine Stimme, die Rogers Knie schwach gemacht hätte, wenn er nicht bereits gesessen hätte. So flatterte ihm nur sein Herz heftig und schmerzhaft gegen die Brust. „Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen. Was tust Du denn hier?“ Oliver Wood blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und grinste so breit, dass sich zusätzlich zu seinen Sommersprossen noch Grübchen in sein Gesicht fraßen.

„Ich hab‘ das Spiel heute gesehen“, entgegnete Roger, nicht auf Olivers Frage eingehend. „Hatte gehofft, zu sehen, wie euch die Harpies von den Besen fegen.“ Er grinste ebenso und machte eine mehrdeutige Handbewegung, die sich sowohl als Fortschicken als auch als Anbieten des Platzes neben ihm interpretieren ließe.

„Pah, die Harpies hatten keine Chance gegen uns!“ Oliver zwinkerte, oder zumindest sah es so aus. „Aber was ist mit Dir? Hab‘ gehört, Du hast die Falcons verlassen.“ Roger zuckte mit den Achseln und antwortete: „Hat sich angefühlt, als bräuchte ich eine Veränderung. Jemand meinte mal zu mir, ich würde mein Talent bei den Falcons vergeuden. Also stecke ich meine Ziele jetzt etwas höher.“

„Schon ein neues Team im Blick?“ Oliver steckte sich die Hände in die hinteren Hosentaschen und für einen kleinen Augenblick erwartete Roger, dass er beginnen würde, auf seinen Fußsohlen zu wippen. Doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen wartete er einfach ab, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Vielleicht versuche ich es ja bei Puddlemere. Wer weiß?“ Rogers Grinsen verbreiterte sich und er zwinkerte Oliver offensiv zu, bevor er sich erhob, weil er Timothy aus dem Gang, der zu den Behandlungszimmern führte, kommen sah. Er war bereits mehrere Schritte an Oliver vorbei und beinahe bei Timothy angekommen, als er Oliver über seine Schultern rufen hörte: „Bei uns hast Du eh keine Chance. Aber versuch‘ es ruhig, dann kann ich Dir zumindest beim Versagen zusehen!“ Roger hörte Oliver noch lachen, aber als er sich umdrehte, war er bereits losgegangen und Roger sah nur noch seine breiten Schultern um eine Ecke biegen.

„Du kennst Oliver Wood?“, fragte Timothy verwundert und Roger schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Ich hab‘ früher gegen ihn gespielt.“

Dann verließen sie das Krankenhaus.

  


* * *

  


(Das zwischen Timothy und Roger hielt genau drei Tage, bevor Timothy wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte, weil er (ganz im Gegensatz zu Roger) eine Arbeit hätte, bei der er am Montag wieder erscheinen müsste. Sie verabschiedeten sich und sagten, dass sie sich wieder treffen würden, sollte es ihnen möglich sein. Nur Versprechungen wollte keiner machen.)

Während Roger Timothy Blenkinsop auf seine Liste setzt, denkt er darüber nach, wie fürchterlich offensichtlich Oliver ihn geködert hat, damals. Eigentlich hätte er den Schalk in Olivers Augen bemerken müssen; aber letztendlich hatte er sich nur dafür entschieden, bei _Puddlemere United_ vorzuspielen, um Oliver zu beweisen, dass es ein Kinderspiel wäre, in die Mannschaft zu kommen.

Nur, dass es eventuell nicht so ein Kinderspiel gewesen ist, wie Roger sich das vorgestellt hatte. 

Und die Erinnerungen an Timothy brachten die an Wilda Griffiths mit sich. Jene Hexe, die mitten im Spiel _Puddlemere United_ gegen _Holyhead Harpies_ wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war.

Bestimmt ein Jahr, bevor sie von den _Holyhead Harpies_ zu _Puddlemere United_ gewechselt war (für ganze tausend Galleonen immerhin), war Roger ihr begegnet. Und ungefähr so wie bei seiner Begegnung mit Dragomir Gorgovitch, war ihm die Luft im Hals stecken geblieben und er hatte sich erst einmal an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt. (Ja, ja. Eigentlich ist er kein Mensch für Heldenverehrung, das weiß er ja. Aber _jeder Mensch_ würde schwach werden, wenn unerwartet _Wilda verdammt nochmal Griffith_ vor ihm stünde! Das ist so etwas wie ein Naturgesetz, da ist Roger sich sicher. – Er würde ihr jederzeit seine Brieftasche und die Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung geben und sich vor ihr auf den Boden werfen, damit sie nur ja nicht in irgendwelche Pfützen würde treten müssen. Und das alles, ohne Fragen zu stellen oder ein Dankeschön zu erwarten. Wilda Griffith war eine Göttin – und sie hatte ihm die Ehre zuteilwerden lassen, sie gebührend zu verehren.)

Wilda war diejenige, die ihm zwischen Galvin und Finbar nicht hatte einfallen wollen.

  


* * *

  


Nun denn, doch bevor die Probespiele für _Puddlemere United_ stattfanden und Roger sein Können unter Beweis stellen musste, verbrachte er seine Zeit mit Meaghan McCormack, die er als nächstes auf seine Liste schreibt.

Meaghan war laut und sie trank gern lauthals singend einen zu viel über den Durst, nur um am nächsten Morgen um sieben an seinen Fußgelenken zu rütteln, damit er sie auf einen acht Kilometer Lauf durch und um Upper Flagley begleitete. Sie ließ sich weder von den immer winterlicher werdenden Temperaturen noch von nüchternen Türstehern den Spaß verderben.

Meaghan war wundervoll und er hätte sich vielleicht in sie verlieben können, wenn er sich nicht so schrecklich zu ihrem Bruder hingezogen gefühlt hätte. Doch auch hierbei handelte es sich nicht um Verliebtsein, definitiv nicht. Denn Kirley Duke (den Roger zu seiner Schande als nächstes auf seine Liste setzt) konnte letztlich nur zwei Dinge mit seinem Mund wirklich gut: Und interessante Gespräche damit führen, gehörte nicht dazu.

Roger verließ Kirley am Abend, bevor _The Weird Sisters_ ihre Tour durch das Vereinigte Königreich starteten, was vielleicht nicht die feine englische Art war, aber ihnen beiden eine unehrliche Fernbeziehung für das nächste halbe Jahr ersparte.

  


* * *

  


Eigentlich denkt Roger, dass es nicht besonders wichtig für seine Überlegungen ist, aber er kann sich dennoch nicht davon abhalten, darüber nachzudenken, dass im November desselben Jahres die Probespiele für _Puddlemere United_ stattfanden. (Auch für die _Chudley Cannons_ , aber, wenn wir nur für einen Moment ehrlich sind, waren die bereits aus dem Spiel, als Oliver Wood seine schönen Grübchen gezeigt hatte.)

Das Probespiel lief derart desaströs, dass Roger mit einer vermuteten Gehirnerschütterung von Oliver ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden musste. – Nicht von Oliver per se, aber der war der erste, der sich nach einer kurzen, peinlichen Stille dazu bereiterklärte, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. – Es hatte also gerade mal einen Monat gedauert, bis Roger schon wieder mit Oliver im Wartesaal des Krankenhauses saß, nur dass sie diesmal gemeinsam gekommen waren.

„Du hättest mich nicht begleiten müssen“, sagte Roger, während er sich langsam auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ und versuchte, den Kopf möglichst erschütterungsfrei in die Hand zu stützen. „Ich denke, sie hätten Dich auf dem Spielfeld besser gebrauchen können.“

„Die können auf mich verzichten“, antwortete Oliver, mit den Schultern leicht zuckend. Er hielt ein Klemmbrett in der Hand, auf dem er begann, wahllos Lückentexte über Roger zu füllen. Roger hatte nicht die Energie, um ihm das Klemmbrett abzunehmen, doch zumindest sah er sich im Stande, das Gespräch weiterzuführen: „Ach ja? Denkst Du nicht, dass _Puddlemere United_ auf Dich angewiesen ist, um sich gegen all die vielversprechenden Anwärter:innen zu verteidigen?“

„Der vielversprechendste Anwärter wurde umgehauen, warum sollte ich mich mit dem Zweitbesten noch abgeben?“, murmelte Oliver, als könnte Roger nicht jedes Wort verstehen, das er von sich gab. (Als würde Roger nicht jedes Wort verzweifelt in sich aufsaugen, das Oliver von sich gab.)

(Roger möchte fragen: Du denkst, ich bin der vielversprechendste Anwärter? Er möchte sagen: Ich dachte, Du wolltest mich nur versagen sehen? Er möchte flüstern: Das bedeutet mir mehr, als Du Dir vorstellen kannst.)

Sie saßen schweigend beieinander, unterbrochen nur von Olivers Fragen nach Rogers Krankengeschichte und Familienstand, um das Formblatt zu vervollständigen, mehr natürlich nicht.

  


* * *

  


„Davies“, wurde Roger schlussendlich nach einer viel zu langen Dreiviertelstunde aufgerufen, die sich noch viel länger anfühlte, weil keiner von ihnen zu wissen schien, wie sich die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen vertreiben ließ. Roger war so schnell dabei, seine Sachen zusammenzuklauben und Oliver eine hastige Verabschiedung (mit einem etwas zu kurz kommenden Dank) hinzupfeffern, dass er weder darauf achtete, dass er den Heiler, der ihn in ein Behandlungszimmer führte, bereits kannte noch dass Oliver ihm hinterherrief, dass er auf ihn warten würde, selbstverständlicher Weise.

„Roger Davies, Quidditch, so, so, mhm … ich sehe …“, murrte der Heiler, der sich kaum einen Monat zuvor um Timothy Blenkinsops Rattenschwanz gekümmert hatte. Ein wenig sarkastisch klingend fügte er ein bisschen lauter hinzu: „Quidditchspieler sind mir die liebsten.“

„Weil wir so unfassbar gut aussehen?“, versuchte Roger die Atmosphäre im Raum aufzuhellen, ohne sonderlich erfolgreich damit zu sein.

„Weil ihr die kreativsten Verletzungen vorbeibringt, auf die in der Theorie niemals jemand kommen würde, weswegen wir uns nach jedem einzelnen Spiel erst einmal stundenlang um euch und eure Fans kümmern können“, entgegnete der Heiler spitz und leuchtete Roger in größeren Abständen ein paar Mal ins Auge. Dann schwieg er einen Moment, während er sich Notizen auf Rogers Klemmbrett machte. „Und weil ein paar von euch moderat gut aussehen.“ Er ließ seinen Zauberstab langsam an Rogers Kopf entlangfahren, an allen Seiten, ohne einen Zentimeter auszulassen.

„Und würdest Du sagen, dass ich moderat gut aussehe?“, fragte Roger mit einem neckischen Grinsen, während er gleichzeitig seinen Kopf so stillhielt wie nur möglich, um nicht den göttlichen Zorn des Heilers auf sich zu ziehen, weil er Daten verfälschte.

„Ich würde sagen“, begann der Heiler über das leise Summen hinweg, das die Projektion verursachte, die sein Zauberstab vor ihm auf den Tisch warf, „dass Du eher zum Spektrum 'unfassbar' als 'moderat' gut gehörst, auch wenn ich denke, dass ich bereuen werde, das gesagt zu haben.“

Interessiert beugte Roger sich nach vorn, die Kopfschmerzen, die der Klatscher ihm eingebracht hatte, bereits vergessen: „Bereuen, weil Du mich eigentlich gern nach meiner Nummer fragen würdest, aber Angst hast, dass ich Dich abblitzen lasse, weil ich so gut aussehe? Oder weil irgendeine unnütze Krankenhausregel Dir verbietet, mich danach zu fragen?“

„Bereuen, weil Quidditchspieler allesamt eingebildete Fatzkes sind, denen jedwedes noch so kleine Kompliment zu Kopfe steigt“, entgegnete der Heiler und machte sich ein paar letzte Notizen auf Rogers Klemmbrett, bevor er sagte: „Ich kann keine Hinweise auf eine Gehirnerschütterung finden. Sollten die Menschen in Deinem Umfeld Veränderungen an Dir bemerken oder solltest Du das Bewusstsein verlieren, komm schnellstmöglich wieder her.“

„Wenn ich Dir meine Nummer daließe, wüsstest Du dann, was Du damit tun müsstest?“, fragte Roger, ohne seine Diagnose mit mehr als einem Nicken zu würdigen.

„Ich würde sie wohl in den Müll werfen“, antwortete der Heiler, dann entfernte er Rogers Datenblatt aus dem Klemmbrett, ordnete sie in eine Krankenakte ein, von der Roger nicht erwartete, sie jemals wieder benutzen werden zu müssen, und drehte sich mit einem Stift und einem Papier wieder zu Roger um: „Aber vielleicht würde ich es mir auch anders überlegen.“

„Dann gehe ich das Risiko mal ein, …“ Roger fiel peinlich berührt auf, dass er nie nach dem Namen des forschen Heilers gefragt hatte, der ihn einfach weiter mit diesem durchdringenden Blick betrachtete, statt ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen. „Mein Name ist übrigens Roger Davies, was Du durch mein Krankenblatt bereits weißt, aber ich dachte, wir sollten hier auf gleichem Grund beginnen.“

„Augustus Pye“, stellte sich der Heiler vor und das leise Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, ließ ihn ungefähr so jung wirken, wie er wahrscheinlich auch war. „Na los, beeil Dich, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“

Mit großen, unsauberen, aber definitiv lesbaren Ziffern schrieb Roger seine Nummer auf Augustus' Arm, nachdem er den Ärmel von dessen weißen Heilerkittel nach oben geschoben hatte.

Augustus sagte: „Ich hätte Dir ein Blatt Papier geben können.“ Und er lachte ein klitzekleines bisschen; vielleicht weil die Feder ihn kitzelte, vielleicht weil er Roger ganz lächerlich fand.

„Schon, aber wenn Du Dich jetzt nicht meldest, dann kann ich zumindest in Erwägung ziehen, dass ich Dich so nervös gemacht habe, dass Du meine Nummer einfach abgeschwitzt hast, ohne dass Du Dich bei mir melden _konntest_ “, antwortete Roger leise und brachte Augustus noch einmal zum Lachen. Zu einem richtigen diesmal, das seine Oberarme ein wenig mitwippen und beinahe die Acht auslaufen ließ, die Roger als allerletztes schrieb. Dann schob er den Deckel auf den Stift zurück, griff nach seiner Jacke und sagte: „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, von Dir zu hören.“

Danach verließ er das Behandlungszimmer und wollte gerade den Kamin ansteuern, um nach Hause zu flohen, als ihn eine Hand am Ellenbogen ergriff. Oliver Woods Stimme ertönte, Rogers Knie wurden weich unter ihm und er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht doch noch einmal zu Augustus zurückkehren sollte, damit dieser sich sein klopfendes Herz und die zittrige Atmung gleich mit ansehen konnte.

„Hast Du vergessen, dass ich auf Dich warte?“, fragte Oliver besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir? Keine Gehirnerschütterung?“

„Keine Gehirnerschütterung, keine Übernachtung, um mich zu beobachten, keine Auffälligkeiten bisher. Ich muss nur ein bisschen wach bleiben und ein bisschen achtgeben. Kein Problem“, antwortete Roger und es fühlte sich beinahe so an wie Flucht. (Nicht, dass Roger Davies jemals vor irgendeinem Menschen fliehen würde. Das würde ihm im Traum nicht einfallen. Schon gar nicht vor Oliver Wood. Warum auch? Wegen ein paar zittriger Knie?)

„Ist noch jemand bei Dir?“, fragte Oliver. Seine Hand, die noch immer auf Rogers Ellenbogen lag, brachte Roger derartig aus dem Konzept, dass er gerade noch so den Kopf schütteln konnte. „Wie willst Du selbst Veränderungen an Dir beobachten? Oder was ist, wenn Du das Bewusstsein verlierst?“ 

Roger winkte ab, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beschwichtigte ihn: „Mir geht es gut, keine Schwellungen in Sicht, ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen.“

„Und das soll mich beruhigen“, stellte Oliver fest, ohne sonderlich beeindruckt von Roger zu wirken. Für einen ganzen Herzschlag (oder auch fünf, wenn es um die reelle Länge dieses Moments ginge) starrten die beiden sich an, nicht in der Lage, den Blick voneinander abzuwenden. Dann brach Oliver das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wieder: „Das tut es aber nicht. Eigentlich beschert es mir sogar noch mehr Unruhe, weil ich merke, dass Du das ganze überhaupt nicht ernstnimmst.“ Roger seufzte.

„Würde es Dich beruhigen, wenn ich einen Menschen anriefe?“, gab er nach, maßgeblich weil er müde war und sich tatsächlich danach sehnte, sich zumindest für ein paar Minuten hinzulegen und die Augen zu schließen. Oliver nickte. Dass sowohl Mervyn als auch Jarrett, Suzie und Eddie ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würden, indem sie alle unerreichbar waren, trug nicht dazu bei, Oliver von ihm abzubringen. „Ich kann sie später noch einmal anrufen. Ein paar Minuten allein werden mich nicht umbringen.“

„Dann begleite ich Dich, bis Du einen Menschen hast, der vorbeikommen kann.“ Sie starrten einander an, Oliver seinen Arm darbietend, Roger komplett planlos. Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde Dich nicht zwingen, mich Dir helfen zu lassen. Aber ich wäre wirklich sehr glücklich, wenn ich Dich nicht auf Dich allein gestellt sehen müsste.“

Und Roger, dessen Weichherzigkeit ihn schon aus den _Falmouth Falcons_ gedrängt hatte, nickte ein wenig benommen und ergriff Olivers Arm, um sich von ihm nach Hause bringen zu lassen.

  


* * *

  


Roger denkt, dass es wortgewandtere und poetischere Seelen gibt, um den Umstand auszudrücken, dass Rogers und Olivers Geschichte indirekt durch Augustus Pye und eine eventuelle Gehirnerschütterung ins Rollen gebracht wurde.

Aber das würde ihn jetzt aus der Bahn werfen, weil er sich meistens nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren kann, wenn er erst einmal über Oliver nachdenkt. Der Name _Oliver Wood_ zieht einen Rattenschwanz an Gedanken hinter sich her (metaphorisch, nicht Timothy Blenkinsops). Und Roger hat hier schließlich ein Ziel.

  


* * *

  


Augustus Pye konnte gut küssen, gut Gespräche aufrechterhalten und gut Geschichten erzählen, was sich als äußerst phantastisch herausstellte, wenn sie mit Suzie, Penny, Eddie und Jarrett _Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons_ spielten, komplett in hanebüchenen Verkleidungen und zwanzigseitigen Würfeln, die sie in den unterschiedlichsten Farben kauften.

Letztendlich spielten sie öfter Brettspiele, die Augustus von irgendwelchen obskuren Indie-Seiten bezog, als dass sie miteinander schliefen und Eddie, Mervyn, Suzie, Penny und Jarrett inkludierten Augustus so schnell in ihre Gruppe, dass Roger es erst bemerkte, als es bereits geschehen war. (Er möchte nicht sagen _zu spät_ , weil er eigentlich recht zufrieden ist, wie es abgelaufen ist. Augustus bringt noch immer die seltsamsten Dinge zu ihren Spieleabenden mit und sie sind Freunde, gute sogar.)

Es ist auch Augustus gewesen, der ihnen Karten zu einem Konzert der Weird Sisters besorgt hatte. (Roger erinnert sich noch, wie Augustus ihm die Karte entgegen streckte und er erst einmal blinzelnd darauf starrte; wie Augustus sagte: „Keine Angst, die beißen nicht.“ Und Roger etwas zerstreut antwortete: „Kirley Duke schon.“)

Schlussendlich war es das Konzert, auf dem er Kirley Duke wiedertraf, ein nettes Hallo austauschte und von ihm sowohl Orsino Thruston als auch Gideon Crumb vorgestellt bekam. (Roger wusste natürlich, dass Orsino das Schlagzeug und Gideon den Dudelsack in den _Weird Sisters_ spielte, aber dass die beiden jetzt wussten, dass er _Roger Davies_ war, der so gutaussehend und charmant war, dass sich gut mit ihm das Bett geteilt und dennoch danach ein Bier mit ihm getrunken werden konnte, war beflügelnd. – Dass die Bindung der beiden miteinander verpflichtend, aber durchaus nicht monogamer Natur war, stellte Roger fest, als ihm zweieinhalb Stunden nach dem Konzert von Gideon ein Knutschfleck in den Nacken gesaugt wurde, während Orsino seine eine Hand in Rogers hintere Hosentasche schob und die andere in Gideons.)

(„Wie macht er das nur immer?“, fragte Eddie währenddessen, nicht darum bemüht besonders leise zu sein.

„Na, kennst ‘n doch“, erwiderte Jarrett, von dem Roger glaubt, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Arm um Eddies Schultern warf. Er ist sich nicht mehr hundertprozentig sicher, aber es ist ja auch schon ein wenig her und er ist ziemlich, ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen.

„Deswegen ja“, antwortete Eddie verstimmt.

„Willst jetzt sagen, Du würdest nicht nochmal, wenn’d die Chance hättest?“ Wenn Roger in diesem Moment zu Jarrett hinübergesehen hätte, hätte er vermutlich ein überhebliches Grinsen gesehen.

„Nee, hab ich gar nicht gesagt. Klar würd ich, aber halt“, Eddie machte ein paar uneindeutige Geräusche, „hier geht’s ums Prinzip.“

„Das Prinzip ist: Jeder steht immer ein bisschen auf Roger. Weißte doch.“)

Das mit Orsino und Gideon war eine Sache. Oder eher: Viele, viele Sachen, aber nur eine einzige Nacht. (Nichts, was Roger noch nie getan hätte, aber definitiv Dinge, die er gerne wiederholen würde.)

  


* * *

  


Für einen kurzen Moment legt Roger sein Notizbuch auf seinem Bauch und seinen Kopf auf der Sofalehne ab, die Finger um die noch dampfende Tasse Tees herumgelegt. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er ewige Zeiten damit verbringen, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, aber sein Oolong ist noch immer auf der heißeren Seite von Trinktemperatur, also kann er noch nicht allzu viel Zeit hier verbracht haben. Sein Blick fällt auf die Uhr-Hygrometer-Kombination auf ihrem Fenstersims, die Roger sehr unästhetisch findet, gegen die er sich aber auch nicht ernsthaft zur Wehr gesetzt hat, als sie plötzlich ihren Weg in die Wohnung gefunden hat. – Er hat ohnehin noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde totzuschlagen, also: Was soll’s?

Nach der vielleicht etwas eskalierenden Nacht mit Orsino und Gideon (und ehrlicherweise auch nach ein bisschen Rummachen mit Eddie und Jarrett), hatte Roger gedacht, dass er es vielleicht einfach langsamer angehen sollte, vielleicht zur Abwechslung ein wenig mit jemandem ausgehen, die Fühler ein bisschen ausstrecken nach einer langfristigen Beziehung. – Roger war sich nicht sicher, ob er dazu tatsächlich in der Lage war oder nicht, aber gemeinhin geht probieren ja über studieren, also hatte er Eddie, Jarrett und Augustus aufgetragen, sie sollten ihm einen viablen Kandidaten aussuchen. Ein Rendezvous unbekannter Weise, sozusagen.

Am Ende ist es Suzie, die Augustus dabei half, ein Date für Roger zu arrangieren. Mit Helbert Spleen, der nicht nur so klang, als arbeite er in einem Krankenhaus, sondern tatsächlich ein Arbeitskollege von Augustus war, der nebenher für den Tagespropheten Leserschaftsbriefe zu medizinischen Fragen beantwortete. Mit Professorentitel obendrein. (Ob dieser von einer Lehrstuhlsposition herrührte oder ein akademischer Grad war, ließ sich faszinierenderweise weder erfragen noch mit endlos langer Recherche herausfinden.) 

Augustus streckte Roger ein Photo entgegen und sagte: „Ich hab ihm ein Photo von Dir gezeigt und Helbert ist ganz begeistert von Dir. Ich finde, ihr solltet Freunde werden.“ Roger hasste die _Tanz der Vampire_ -Intonation, aber er war auch ein wenig selbst schuld, weil er Augustus mit zu einer Aufführung des Musicals geschleppt und ihm dann die passende CD zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. (Trotzdem, gerade Augustus sollte die Problematik der Herbert/Alfred-Dynamik bewusst sein, auch wenn Roger nachvollziehen konnte, woher Augustus kam.)

„Ich dachte, wir sollten ein Paar werden“, erwiderte Roger, während er das Photo entgegennahm und das kleine Gesicht betrachtete, das ihm neben Augustus‘ entgegenblickte. Der Kontrast zwischen Augustus‘ strahlendem Lächeln und Helberts etwas zu ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hielt Roger Merlin und Morgana sei Dank nicht dazu an, die beiden miteinander zu vergleichen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die wenigen Details, die er auf dem kleinen rechteckigen Bild ausmachen konnte. Den Haken in seiner Nase, die kleine Narbe, die seine rechte Augenbraue in zwei beinahe gleichgroße Hälften teilte, und die dünnen Falten, die sich von seinen Nasenflügeln in Richtung seiner Mundwinkel gruben. Helbert war schön, nicht auf die Hochglanzbroschürenart und -weise, aber auf eine Weise, die Rogers Herz zum Schwingen brachte. Helbert sah aus, als könne er phantastisch lächeln, als wäre er gemacht für einen Ausdruck purer Zufriedenheit – etwas, das Roger sich nicht einmal auszumalen wagte, wenn er nur nach Helberts gefassten Bild der Professionalität ging, aber von dem er sich wünschte, es einmal zu Gesicht bekommen zu dürfen.

„Stell Dich nicht so an“, sagte Augustus und schnippte ihm gegen den Wangenknochen. „Ich hab mit Helbert gesprochen und ihm gesagt, dass ich Dich in unserer Mittagspause mitbringe, damit ihr euch ungezwungen kennenlernen könnt, um dann zu entscheiden, ob ihr euch wirklich ein stundenlanges Rendezvous antun wollt.“

„Clever“, erwiderte Roger, ein bisschen spöttisch vielleicht, „Du möchtest nur dabei zusehen, wie ich mich absolut zum Affen mache.“

„Wann hast Du Dich jemals zum Affen gemacht.“ Es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage, die Intonation nach hinten flach wie die Steppe. „Du bist doch derjenige, der niemals irgendwohin mitgenommen werden darf, weil er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich zieht.“

Roger verdrehte die Augen.

„Vielleicht für gewöhnliche Schäkereien, aber jede Beziehung, die ich bisher geführt habe, war zum Scheitern verurteilt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich an Augustus an. „Ich hoffe, Du hast mich nicht zu hochangepriesen, nachher werde ich meinem Ruf nicht gerecht.“

„Ach, Roger, ich musste gar nicht viel sagen, Dein Ruf eilt Dir eben voraus.“

Wie sich herausstellte, als Roger keine Woche später die Cafeteria des St. Mungo’s betrat, war der Ruf, der ihm vorauseilte, nicht der eines Casanovas, der links und rechts die Menschen auf die Knie sinken ließ. An Helberts Roben befand sich ein Anstecker von _Puddlemere United_ und der Blick, mit dem er Roger bedachte, als dieser sich setzte, sagte klar und deutlich: Ich weiß, dass Du für die Falmouth Falcons gespielt hast. Ob das positiv oder negativ war, konnte Roger noch nicht einschätzen. (Aber wie negativ konnte seine Beurteilung von Roger schon ausgefallen sein, wenn er einer Verabredung zugestimmt hatte. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Roger der einzige war, der ohne jegliches Vorwissen in die Geschichte stolperte.)

Helbert sah im echten Leben und von Nahem noch besser aus, als Roger aufgrund der Photographie erwartet hatte. Sein Haar hatte an Länge und Grau gewonnen und die Gläser seiner Brille an Dicke, Krähenfüße hatten ihren Weg auf sein Gesicht gefunden und zarte Linien, die vom Stirnrunzeln sprachen, gruben sich in seine Haut. Alles in allem bot Helbert einen distinguierten Anblick, von dem Roger nicht behaupten würde, dass er ihn nicht auf die ein oder andere Weise berührte. (Roger _wusste_ , dass Helbert ein paar Jahre älter war als er, dass er im kommenden Jahr seinen dreißigsten Geburtstag feiern würde, aber er sah ein wenig älter aus. Eher wie Mitte dreißig.)

„Roger Davies.“ Er streckte Helbert eine Hand entgegen, die dieser halb aufstehend fest ergriff und bestimmt einmal nach oben und einmal nach unten schüttelte, bevor er sie wieder losließ und sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken ließ. Roger setzte sich ebenfalls, während Helbert „Helbert Spleen, angenehm Deine Bekanntschaft zu machen“ sagte.

Augustus‘ Anwesenheit wäre per se nicht vonnöten gewesen, da Helbert Gespräche führte, wie er Leserschaftsbriefe beantwortete: Mit zielführender Kompetenz und einer Spur Arroganz. (Die, wenn Roger jedoch ganz ehrlich war, eine außerordentliche Wirkung auf ihn hatte.) Dies führte dazu, dass Augustus sich nach kurzer Zeit von ihnen beiden verabschiedete und sie ihrem Rendezvous überließ.

„Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, neben dem Qudditchspielen noch Briefe von Zuschauer:innen zu beantworten“, gestand Roger irgendwann, nachdem Helbert mit zwei Tassen Kaffees zurückgekehrt war. „Jeder einzelne Brief muss Dich Ewigkeiten kosten.“

Roger stützte seinen Kopf in seine Handfläche, den Ellenbogen unmanierlich auf der Tischplatte, während Helbert beide seine Handflächen um seine Tasse herumlegte. 

„Im Vertrauen?“, fragte Helbert verschwörerisch und lehnte sich weit nach vorne, sodass die Bändel am Kragen seiner Robe gefährlich nah über seinem Kaffee hin- und herpendelten. „Ich bin nicht allein für die Briefe verantwortlich. Meine Assistenz Scott Acrum“, er deutete in Richtung einer jungen Person in dunkelgrünen Roben, „ist die wahre treibende Kraft. Ich versuche die Briefe besten Wissens und Gewissens zu beantworten, aber anscheinend fehlt mir die gewisse“, er legte seine Stirn in Falten und sprach ganz langsam, als würde er während des Sprechens noch nach den richtigen Worten suchen, „ _Feinfühligkeit_. Scott sagt immer, hen sagt: Helbert, Du bist doch auch ein Mensch, wie kann es sein, dass Du bei einfachen Kommunikationsgepflogenheiten und handelsüblichen Gefühlen so derartig versagst? Was ich aus mehreren Gründen übertrieben finde, aber wenn hen nicht in der Nähe ist, muss ich doch einräumen, dass hen nicht so falsch liegt.“

Helbert nahm sich einen Moment, um aus seiner Tasse zu trinken und anscheinend auch seine nächsten Worte in seinem Kopf hin- und herwiegen zu lassen. Um über die Tatsache hinwegzutäuschen, dass er bis eben vergessen hatte, dass er ebenfalls eine Tasse vor sich stehen hatte, tat Roger es Helbert nach.

„Den Beruf des Heilers zu erlernen“, begann Helbert von Neuem, „ist nicht so schwierig, wie gemeint werden könnte. Ich war nie sehr … empfindlich und die Ausbildung hat, wenn ich Scott glauben kann, ihren Teil zu einer gewissen Desensibilisierung beigetragen. Patient:innenkontakt wird in der Ausbildung nicht allzu groß geschrieben, letztendlich muss das jede:r Heiler:in für sich ausbaldowern, sobald sie:r zu arbeiten beginnt.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich wäre im Tagespropheten sicherlich nicht derartig beliebt, wenn Scott nicht fest auf meine Füße treten würde, sobald ich eine Grenze übertrete. Vermutlich wäre meine Kolumne bereits eingestellt.“ Von jedem anderen Menschen hätte Roger ein selbstkritisches, kleines Lachen erwartet, um die Worte zu begleiten, aber Helbert sah Roger unverändert an, ohne auch nur die Mundwinkel zu heben. Nur ein weiterer Fakt, den Helbert nicht emotional zu bewerten schien.

  


* * *

  


Insgesamt gingen Roger und Helbert auf fünf Dates, bevor Helbert mit üblicher kühler Professionalität feststellte, dass Roger und er vielleicht nicht so romantisch kompatibel seien, wie sie es sich beide erhofft hatten. Roger hatte nicht das Herz, Helbert geradeheraus zu sagen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Helbert sich nicht auf Roger einlassen konnte, weil er selbst zu sehr eingenommen war von Scott, seiner Assistenz, gar nicht so gering war. (Denn ob die Sache zwischen Scott und Helbert nun romantischer Natur war oder nicht, spielte für Roger letztendlich keine Rolle, denn das Ergebnis war jedes Mal dasselbe: Zwischen Helbert und Scott war kein Platz für jemand anderes und eben auch nicht Roger, auch wenn Roger davon ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt gewesen wäre.)

  


* * *

  


Scott Acrum schien das Ganze ein klein wenig anders zu sehen, als hen Roger mitten in der Nacht beim Nacktbaden in einem Weiher überraschte.

„Roger, oder?“, sagte hen und zerschnitt damit die Stille, die sich zwischen den Bäumen am Ufer ausgebreitet hatte. „Du bist mit Helbert Spleen ausgegangen, oder?”

Es blieb Roger nicht viel mehr übrig, als zu nicken, bevor Scott sich ganz in seiner Nähe, aber außerhalb des Wassers auf den Boden setzte und die Beine unter seinem Körper kreuzte. Nun, da er bessere Sicht auf Scotts Gesicht und den Zug um hyn Lippen hatte, musste Roger wohl oder übel zugeben, dass er Helberts Faszination mit Scott durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. (Vielleicht war aber auch nur der sanfte Mondschein dafür verantwortlich, dass Roger die sanftesten Gefühle überkamen. Spaziergänge im Mondschein dürften nicht umsonst als ultimativ romantische Unternehmung gelten, auch wenn in Rogers speziellem Falle die Spaziergänge durch wäldliches Nacktbaden ersetzt werden müssten.)

„Das läuft nicht mehr, oder?“, fragte Scott nach einer kurzen Pause und Roger wusste auch hierauf nicht anders zu antworten als mit einem Nicken, das Scott dazu veranlasste, sich wieder zu erheben und langsam, aber bestimmt aus hyn Klamotten zu schlüpfen, ohne dabei den Blick von Roger abzuwenden. (Es war kein prädatorisches Starren, das Roger sich unwohl fühlen ließ. Es fühlte sich mehr wie eine Frage an. Ein Ist das Okay so? oder ein rückversicherndes Sag ein Wort und ich geh.)

Aber Roger sagte nichts und das schien für Scott auch nicht notwendig zu sein, denn vor jedem Schritt, den hen weiterging, holte hen Rogers Einverständnis, ob sie denn immer noch beide auf einer Wellenlänge seien. (Und das waren sie, vielleicht weil die einzigen Wellen, die der Weiher in jener Nacht sah, von ihren Körpern verursacht wurden.)

  


* * *

  


Roger starrt auf seine Notizbuchseite und das Herz wird ihm ein bisschen schwer. Dreißig Hexen und Zauberer, die so viele Teile seines Lebens berührt und verändert haben, die ihm Momente ihres Lebens geschenkt haben, an die er manchmal in den unerwartetsten Augenblicken denken muss, weil er seine Quaffel-Kette umlegt und plötzlich wieder in jener Bar mit Brevis Birch steht; weil er im Supermarkt am Saftregal vorbeiläuft und plötzlich Mervyn Finwicks Stimme hört, die ihn nervös nach einem Kaffee fragt; weil er ein Spiel der _Chudley Cannons_ anschaut und Dragomir Gorgovitch angekündigt wird und Roger plötzlich denkt, dass er die Mannschaft wechseln muss. 

Und gerade die zwei Namen, die er jetzt aufschreibt, bevor er zu dem Namen kommt, der sein Leben am meisten verändert hat, sind die unaufregendsten auf seiner ganzen Liste. Euan Abercrombie und Dennis Aldermaston hatte Roger beide kennengelernt, weil Suzie ihm in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung eine App aufs Handy geladen hatte, deren kitschiger Name _Ashes of Love_ Roger zum Lachen brachte, bis er das noch kitschigere Logo eines feurigen Phönixes sah, das ihn zum Rand der Verzweiflung brachte, bis ihm die dicksten Tränen vor Lachen über die Wangen liefen.

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst“, sagte Roger und beobachtete, wie der Fortschrittsbalken sich immer weiter füllte. „Was soll ich damit?“

„Die Liebe Deines Lebens finden“, erwiderte Suzie, abgelenkt durch das Menü, das in diesem Moment aufploppte. „Oder Sexkumpane, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was die Jugend von heute so treibt.“

„Suzie, wir sind gleich alt“, warf Roger ein und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, um beobachten zu können, was sie als nächstes tat. „Ich will gar nicht die Liebe meines Lebens finden.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Oder vielleicht will ich doch die Liebe meines Lebens finden, ich weiß nicht so genau, Suzie. Vielleicht gibt es so etwas ja auch gar nicht.“ Sie reagierte nicht, sondern tippte weiter Belanglosigkeiten in Rogers Profil. „Wäre das Universum fair, würde es mir die Antworten einfach in den Schoß werfen. Stattdessen wirft es mir einmal in der Woche ungrad Oliver Wood vor die Füße, nur um mir zu zeigen, dass Perfektion existiert, sie aber nicht erreichbar ist.“

„Oh“, Suzie hielt einen Moment inne, „Oliver Wood. Warst Du nicht immer schon ein bisschen verliebt? Was ist Dein Lieblingsbuch?“

„Dein Tagebuch? Dir passiert so selten interessantes Zeug. Und ich bin sicherlich nicht ein bisschen in Oliver Wood verliebt, so gut kenn ich ihn ja gar nicht.“

„Geschwärmt, was auch immer.“ Suzie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Dein Lieblingsbuch ist jetzt _Mittsommermord_ oder einer der anderen Wallander-Krimis.“

Echauffiert die Backen aufblasend schnippte Roger Suzie gegen die Hand, die sein Handy festhielt und beschwerte sich: „Ich hasse Nordic Noir, das weißt Du ganz genau. Lass das lieber frei, wann hab ich das letzte Mal Zeit gefunden, zu lesen. Du hast mich außerdem nicht mal gefragt, warum Oliver Wood Perfektion ist.“

„Roger, ich darf mir seit der zweiten Klasse anhören, dass Oliver Wood Melins und Morganas Geschenk an die Menschheit gewesen ist, ich muss mir das heute nicht auch noch anhören, nur weil Dir noch ein paar Erwachsenengründe aufgefallen sind, die Oliver perfekt machen“, seufzte Suzie, bevor sie in der gelangweiltesten und monotonsten Stimme, die Roger jemals von ihr gehört hatte, fortfuhr: „Wink wink, nudge nudge.“

„Du bist doch,“ Roger suchte nach Worten, wurde nicht fündig und stieß frustriert all die Luft aus, die sich vor Erregung in ihm angestaut hatte. „Oliver hat jetzt einen _Freund_. Einen festen, romantischen, liebeliebe _liebe_ Freund.“ Suzie reagierte nicht, die Verräterin, während sie die letzten Punkte auf Rogers Profil ausfüllte. Fürs Protokoll: Roger hatte keine übermäßig positiven Gefühle für Schildkröten, auch wenn Suzie der Meinung war, dass es sich dabei um seine Lieblingstiere handelte. „Anscheinend sind sie schon ziemlich lange zusammen.“

„Dann hat er also nicht _jetzt_ einen Freund“, stellte Suzie fest, während sie noch einmal alle Felder kontrollierte, ob sie sie nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen ausgefüllt hatte. (Hatte sie nicht, aber sie hatte es ja auch nicht ernsthaft versucht.)

„Was?“

„Na“, Suzie drückte den Bestätigungsknopf und der Ladebildschirm öffnete sich, „Oliver Wood hat nicht jetzt erst einen Freund, Du hast lediglich jetzt erst davon erfahren.“

„Ja, Tomato Potato“, der Ladebildschirm verschwand und offenbarte das erste Profil, durch das Roger sich nun durchwühlen sollte, um seine Liebe wie einen Phönix aus der Asche entstehen zu sehen oder was auch immer die App sich versprach. (So sehr Roger sich auch laut über Suzie lustig machte, er musste ihr dennoch zugestehen, dass es beeindruckend war, dass sie es geschafft hatte, eine Dating-App für Zauberer und Hexen zu finden. Roger war sich bis dato nicht einmal sicher gewesen, dass der Markt an Zauberern und Hexen mit Handy groß genug war, um überhaupt irgendetwas für diese Zielgruppe anzubieten.) „Welches Bild hast Du von mir benutzt?“

„Das eine von dem Tag, als die _Falmouth Falcons_ von den _Kenmar Kestrels_ plattgemacht wurden und Deine ganze Schminke verlaufen war und Du diesen riesigen Eisbecher in der Hand hattest und Du aussahst wie sechzehn und Deine Mum hätte Dir verboten auf den Schulball zu gehen“, erwiderte Suzie, die für Roger anscheinend die Entscheidungen traf, wer am besten für ihn geeignet war, indem sie munter Profile anklickte, wegklickte und mit Sternchen versah, um dem Gegenüber zu symbolisieren, dass Roger an einem Gespräch interessiert sei.

„Schrecklich“, entgegnete Roger und warf einen Blick auf Euans Profil, dessen nettes Lächeln Roger irgendwie ansprach. „Gib dem ein Sternchen.“ Bevor sein Finger den Bildschirm berühren konnte, schlug Suzie seine Hand aus dem Weg und klickte selbst auf Euans Profil.

„Ich hab auch fünf genommen, auf denen Du aussiehst wie der fleischgewordene Apoll oder was auch immer, aber Dir sollte das nicht zu Kopf steigen, außerdem willst Du potenziellen Werber:innen ja die Möglichkeit geben, Dich in Deiner vollen Pracht schon vorher zu sehen. Wenn sie Dich nicht wollen, wenn Du über die Niederlage Deines Teams heulst, dann verdienen sie Dich nicht, wenn Du“, sie hielt inne, den Blick auf Euans Profilbild gerichtet: „Moment, den kenn ich. Der war mit uns in Hogwarts, oder? Slytherin, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ist okay, Dein Geschmack ist nicht vollkommen hinüber.“

„Mein Geschmack ist ausgezeichnet?“ Roger würde gerne behaupten, dass seine Stimmlage sich nicht verändert hatte und ihm das letzte Wort nicht wie ein Heliumballon davongeflogen war, aber das wäre eine dicke fette Lüge gewesen.

„Ausgenommen mich, bist Du nur mit Menschen befreundet, mit denen Du schon Sex hattest. Ich kenne Deinen Geschmack, er ist nicht sonderlich“, sie hielt wieder inne, stieß ein Lachen aus und sagte: „Ach nein, nicht Dein Ernst.“ Dann klickte sie auf ein Bild, das Roger zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. „Hast Du nicht vorher noch gesagt, er hat jetzt einen Freund.“

„Nicht jetzt erst“, erwiderte Roger, seine Stimme nach hinten immer leiser werdend, „ich hab nur jetzt erst davon erfahren.“

„Klugscheißer.“

„Nervensäge.“

„Soll ich ihm sagen, dass Du ihn liebst und Du gern seine Hand halten und Küsse auf seinen Sommersprossen verteilen möchtest.“ Suzies Grinsen grub sich raubtierähnlich in ihre Wangen. „Ob er Dich nur einmal vögeln kann, Bitte Dankeschön, das wäre alles.“

„Ich mein“, warf Roger dazwischen, „das ist halt wirklich alles.“ Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment, nur um nicht Olivers Gesicht sehen zu müssen, das ihm da von seinem Bildschirm aus entgegenblickte. Er drückte seine Nase in Suzies Wange und atmete einmal tief durch.

Während Roger noch versuchte, sich mit dem Gedanken zu arrangieren, dass das tatsächlich Oliver Wood war, den er jeden Tag beim Training ihrer Mannschaft sah und den das Universum so liebend gern direkt vor Roger ausspuckte, immer wenn Roger beschloss, sein Haus zu verlassen, blieb Suzie still, was sich bald darauf als ziemlich schlechtes Zeichen entpuppte (und was Roger hätte kommen sehen müssen).

„Okay“, brach Suzie nach einem Moment das Schweigen, „erledigt.“

Roger riss seine Augen auf und stieß aus: „Erledigt? Was hast Du erledigt?“

„Ich hab Oliver geschrieben, ob er Dich nicht vielleicht einmal vögeln könnte, Bitte Dankeschön, das wäre alles“, erwiderte Suzie und machte sich bereits daran, weitere Profile anzuklicken und durchzusehen. „Ich hab ihm auch geschrieben, dass wir dachten, er hätte einen Freund, ob das denn nicht mehr der Fall wäre.“

„Du bist schamlos“, stellte Roger ein wenig atemlos fest.

„Ja, und es hat mir eine wunderschöne Freundin eingebracht. Also wer ist der wahre Gewinner hier?“ Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er dasselbe Grinsen sehen, dass sie vorher schon einmal zur Schau gestellt hatte, das ihm nun aber noch einen Zacken böswilliger vorkam als zuvor.

  


* * *

  


Es dauerte nur ein paar Stunden, bevor Oliver auf Rogers Nachricht antwortete, aber Roger war, ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage, zu lesen, welche Ausflüchte Oliver ihm entgegenwerfen würde, um diesem Gespräch zu entgehen, also öffnete er sie nicht. Und die nächsten Tage, die Oliver und er auf demselben Quidditchfeld verbrachten, waren mit so viel Strategiebesprechungen und Manöverübungen gefüllt, dass sie nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt hätten, Suzies unverschämte Nachricht zu besprechen, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätten.

In der Zwischenzeit verbrachte Roger eine Nacht mit Euan und eine mit Dennis, doch beide zeichneten sich nicht besonders aus, wenn die Tatsache, dass Dennis mehrfach unkontrolliert in Gelächter ausbrach, zur Seite geschoben wurde. (Das war ein Päckchen, das Roger lieber nicht auspackte, sondern gleich komplett entsorgte. Spaß und Humor beim Sex – ausgezeichnet, phantastisch, immer gern. Aber Roger wäre einfach gern eingeweiht in den Witz, den ihr Sex zusammen anscheinend darstellte.)

Und dann kam irgendwann der Tag, an dem Roger Oliver antworten musste, weil ihm die Ausreden ausgingen, warum er es einfach _nicht_ tun konnte.

> Oh, Roger, wow, Dich hätte ich hier nicht erwartet, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber anscheinend basiert das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Deine Nachricht war ziemlich geradeheraus, was ich wertschätze. Percy und ich sind immer noch zusammen, aber haben miteinander verabredet, dass wir uns auch außerhalb unserer Beziehung umsehen dürfen. Ipso facto columbo oreo, nehme ich an.

> Entschuldige, das war eine schreckliche Antwort. Normalerweise hab ich Percy, der mich zurechtweist, wenn ich allzu schlimm ins Fettnäpfchen zu steigen drohe.

> Also nochmal, bitte ignorier das oben doch einfach.

> Lieber Roger, ich würde Dich natürlich gern einmal vögeln, danke bitteschön, das ist alles. Percy ist i. O. damit.

  


* * *

  


„Worüber denkst Du nach?“, ertönt plötzlich Olivers Stimme aus dem Türrahmen, der vom Wohnzimmer in den Flur führt. Er betritt den Raum und tritt an das Sofa heran, auf dem Roger sich immer noch ausgestreckt hat. Mit einem angemessenen Maß an Bestimmtheit hebt er Rogers Beine an, lässt sich darunter auf das Sofa fallen und drapiert dann die Beine wieder so wie sie zuvor standen: Die Füße auf der Lehne, die Knie angewinkelt in der Luft. Roger lässt alle Anspannung auf seinen Beinen fahren und seine Knie kippen mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen Olivers Brust. Dann sagt er: „Darüber, dass der einzige Grund, warum Du Dich in mich verliebt hast, der ist, dass Suzie nicht mehr mitansehen konnte, wie ich sie in Bars stehen lasse, um mit hübschen Menschen zu schäkern.“ Er lässt das Notizbuch auf seine Brust sinken und streckt sich quer über Oliver aus. „Und weil sie mir den Traum meiner Jugend erfüllen wollte.“

„Den Traum Deiner Jugend?“ Olivers verschmitzter Tonfall macht deutlich, dass er genau weiß, wovon Roger redet. (Gibt es denn gar keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen? Peinlich.)

„Percys Hand zu halten.“ Roger streckt seine Hand aus und bedeckt Olivers komplettes Gesicht mit seiner Handfläche. „Du verstehst das nicht, Dir wurde das ja quasi in die Wiege gelegt. Du verstehst nicht, wie es ist, aufzuwachsen und erst mit Mitte zwanzig in den Genuss zu kommen, die Hand des prestigereichen Percy Weasleys zu halten.“

„Du bist ein Volldepp, weißt Du das?“, fragt Oliver, aber Roger spürt an seinem Handballen, dass Oliver ein Lächeln zurückhält und elendig dabei scheitert. „Außerdem hätte ich Suzie gar nicht gebraucht, um mich in Dich zu verlieben. Noch ein, zwei weitere Besuche im St. Mungo’s, wo ich dabei hätte zusehen müssen, wie Du mit jemand anderem nach Hause gehst, hätten vollkommen ausgereicht, damit ich Percy sage, dass ich leider mein Herz an eine Kröte verloren habe.“

„Frosch wie Kröte“, sagt Roger. Und Oliver zieht Rogers Hand von seinem Gesicht und erwidert: „Frosch wie Kröte.“

Für einen Moment sind sie ganz still, während Oliver die feinen Linien auf Rogers Handinnenfläche betrachtet. Dann sagt Roger leise: „Ich denke, Percy ist meistens nur ein falsches Wort davon entfernt, mir eine förmliche Ausladung aus dieser Beziehung zu schicken.“

„Ach“, erwidert Oliver, „der schlimmste Moment war mit Abstand, als Percy realisiert hat, dass es jetzt zwei gute Gründe gibt, sich Quidditchspiele vor Ort anzusehen, und den haben wir auch überstanden. Ich denke, von da aus konnte es nur noch bergauf gehen.“

Und damit hat Oliver wohl Recht, denn obwohl der letzte Name auf Rogers Liste Oliver Wood ist und schon so viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit Roger ihn auf die Liste setzen durfte, ist die bloße Gewissheit, dass es nicht das Ende ist; dass er sich mit Jarrett treffen kann oder eben auch nicht; dass er frei ist zu tun und zu lassen, was er möchte, ein beruhigender Gedanke, der den Stress von seinen Schultern nimmt. (Manchmal denkt er, so hätte es mit Joey sein können, wenn sie offen miteinander gesprochen hätten; wenn sie dieselben Erwartungen aneinander gehabt hätte.)

Und meistens denkt Roger, dass er Gold gefunden hat mit Oliver und Percy, weil er mit Percy die Sterne betrachten kann, während sie leise Geheimnisse miteinander austauschen, während Roger nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, wovon Oliver so träumt. (Es funktioniert, das ist die Sache, Roger hat nicht das Gefühl, dass er irgendwas vermisst, nur weil er weiß, dass Percy und Oliver Momente miteinander teilen, an denen Roger niemals teilhaben wird. Denn er weiß auch, dass Oliver nie wissen können wird, was ihn mit Percy verbindet, und Percy nicht, was er mit Oliver gemein hat.)

Roger wird Suzie niemals zustimmen, wenn sie angibt, dass sie das perfekte Beziehungsmodell für Roger gefunden hat, und dass er niemals sein bestes Leben führen würde, wenn sie nicht für ihn gehandelt hätte, aber er wird vielleicht nicht ganz so heftig protestieren, wie es sich vermutlich gehören würde, weil tief in sich, denkt er, hat sie nicht ganz unrecht.

Ziemlich sicher ist Roger mit seinen dreiunddreißig Geschlechtspartner:innen nicht das Heiratsmaterial, das die Frauenzeitschriftswelt sich idealerweise vorgestellt hat, aber witzigerweise erlaubt die Regierung des Vereinigten Königreiches sowieso keine Ehen zwischen mehr als zwei Leuten, also was sollte Roger sich darum scheren. (Es ist nicht witzig, es ist ziemlich traurig sogar, eine grobe Beschneidung der persönlichen Freiheit, aber Roger muss versuchen, solche Dinge mit Humor zu nehmen, weil er sonst nie aufhören würde, sich zu ärgern.)

Wer sagt außerdem, dass die Ehe das Ziel ist, auf das Roger hinarbeiten muss?

**Author's Note:**

> Das dub-con bezieht sich auf den Abschnitt mit Brevis Birch, in dem sowohl Brevis als auch Roger sehr betrunken sind und damit beide eigentlich keinen informierten Konsens mehr geben können.  
> Das Fremdgehen bezieht sich auf den Abschnitt mit Joey und Jarrett. Joey und Roger befinden sich in einer nicht ausreichend definierten/ausgehandelten Beziehung, deren Grenzen Roger mit einer gewissen Unsicherheit, wo sie eigentlich verlaufen, übertritt. (Hier: Küsse.)
> 
> Es gibt keine detaillierten Beschreibungen von Essen, aber ein Essenseinkauf wird im Abschnitt mit Mervyn Finwick beschrieben. Gewalt und Krieg wird lediglich genamedropped.
> 
> * * *
> 
> und das war's! 2017 begonnen, 2020 überarbeitet und beendet. (fragt mich nicht nach den hard rules, ich weiß nicht, was ich hier layoutmäßig gemacht habe.) die _frosch wie kröte_ -sache ist eine schlechte referenz auf mehrere andere perciver und/oder rogiver-os, in denen ich heavily frosch-metaphern benutzt habe. just fyi.


End file.
